Un Viejo Hogwarts
by Lala Kortez
Summary: La época de los merodeadores, aki es donde empieza la historia, chicos de tan solo 16 años decidirán lo que será en un futuro el mundo mágico. Gryffindor, Ravenclaws y Slytherins protagonizan esta historia, akí empezó la pesadilla del mundo magico.
1. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Slytherins

Bueno este fic esta basado en los merodeadores, pero tiene algunos cambios, como la historia y la edad de Voldemort y muchos personajes inventados.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo y no sean tan duros T.T

Por favor déjenme un review, me haría muy feliz y además si no recibo nada no pongo el resto del fic ¿Para qué si no gustó?

Así que los dejo con el primer capítulo de:

**UN VIEJO HOGWARTS**_- Nunca fui buena con los títulos-_

**CAPÍTULO UNO: GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN **

Alanis Riddle caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts rápidamente, casi corriendo, iba tan despistada que no notó un pie en mitad del camino y cayó de cara.

-Mierda- susurró en el piso

Notó que se le había subido la falda y se la arregló a prisa

-Vaya Riddle, nunca me canso de verte el culo

Alanis reconoció la voz de Sirius Black y se levantó furiosa, pero intentando controlar su mal genio

-Obvio que eras tú Black- dijo con su habitual voz fría

-Esperaba que me saludaras con algo más de "emoción"

-Perdóname si no salto de gusto (Frase tomada del Rey León XD) –dijo Alanis, mirándolo despectivamente

Sirius Black se rió y se acercó a Alanis

Alanis Riddle era una chica alta, de cabello liso negro azabache, y grandes y brillantes ojos claros de color indefinido. Pertenecía al Casa Slytherin.

Alanis seguía mirando molesta a Black, el cual al miraba lujuriosamente

-Ya aléjate de mi Black- dijo intentando no gritarle y dio media vuelta para irse

Sirius se rió y caminó hacia Alanis

-Por favor, sabes que entre más te quejes, más te voy a seguir

Alanis se volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos

-Por favor, sabes que entre más me sigas, más veces vas a estar en la enfermería

-Pues vale la pena estar en la enfermería solo para estar cerca de ti- dijo Sirius irónicamente acercando su cara a la de Alanis

Alanis lo miró tranquilamente con sus fríos ojos claros

-Black aléjate de mí – siseó – no quiero seguir desgastándome rompiéndote la nariz

Lo empujó suavemente del pecho alejándolo de ella

-Algún día Riddle me pedirás como muchas otras han echo, que me meta en tu cama – dijo Sirius sonriendo sarcásticamente

-Sueña todo lo que se te de la gana Black

Entonces una voz hizo voltear a Alanis

-ALANIS RIDDLE

Era Bellatrix Black, la prima de Sirius, una de las amigas de Alanis

-TE ESTABA ESPERANDO EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Alanis abrió los ojos, había olvidado que Bella la iba a ayudar con su tarea de Historia de la Magia y tenían cita en la biblioteca.

-Ehh lo siento Bella

-LO SIENTO NO ES SUFICIENTE – dijo Bella, furiosa- TE HAGO EL FAVOR DE AYUDARTE EN TU TAREA Y TU TE PONES A COQUETEAR CON EL IDIOTA DE MI PRIMO

En ese momento Alanis empezó a perder la paciencia

-Mira Bella, Primero: no esta coqueteando con tu primo, Segundo: si no quieres ayudarme con mi tarea, no lo hagas, Tercero: Si me vuelves a hablar así vas a darte cuenta de todo lo que he aprendido en el verano

Esta última frase pareció asustar a Bellatrix

-Está bien Al- dijo enfadada al verse obligada a reaccionar cobardemente- no tienes porque ponerte así

Alanis la miró con su típica sonrisa de niña de siete años, la cual odiaba.

-Bueno Bella si no es más, creo que ya no necesito tu ayuda, le pagaré a Stan Parkinson para que me haga la tarea- se volteó a mirar a Sirius y siguió sonriendo- Nos vemos luego Black- y sin perder su sonrisa tomó de la muñeca a Bella y la arrastró lejos de Sirius.

Sirius las vio alejarse y se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia la Sala Común aún pensando en el culo de Alanis, lo cual hizo que se tropezara y que Peeves se riera de él. Entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor aún maldiciendo al poltergeist. En la Sala se encontraba James Potter, su mejor amigo, junto a Samantha Warren, su mejor amiga. Samantha era una chica bajita, de cabello café oscuro hasta los hombros, despelucado siempre, ojos verdes oscuros y contextura delgada.

-Hola Prongs- los saludó Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Padfoot-dijo James

-Hola Sirius- dijo Samantha

-Hola Sammy- dijo Sirius sentándose junto a Samantha

Ella le sonrió amablemente, ambos se conocían desde que tenían 5 años, pues habían sido vecinos por un tiempo.

-¿En donde estabas?- preguntó James- ¿De nuevo acosando a Riddle?

Sirius se rió divertido mientras Samantha los miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Pues la verdad Prongs…Sí

Samantha negó con al cabeza

-¿Es qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer Sirius?

Sirius abrazó a su amiga por la espalda y la miró con fingida cara sorprendida

-¿Acaso estas celosa Sam?

Sam se sonrojó furiosamente, pero le sostuvo la mirada

-Sí y mucho, no puedo soportar que te acerques a ella- dijo con voz sarcástica

Sirius se rió, pero James la miró serio, desde hacia mucho sospechada que a Sam SÍ le gustaba Sirius, sabía que a Sirius jamás le gustaría Sam, solo la veía como su amiga, y no deseaba que Sammy sufriera.

-Pues Riddle está muy buena ¿no?- dijo Sirius

Sam lo miró mal

-No me hables de eso a mí ¿O me ves cara de lesbiana? ¿Por qué tienes la costumbre de hablarme de eso? Siempre te pones a contarme cuando te acuesta con una chica y lo peor, con detalles

Se levantó y le dio la espalda con cara de indignada, Sirius se rió, también se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura

-Vamos Sam, sabes que eres mi amiga, eres como James en versión femenina y por eso te cuento eso, pero si te molesta lo dejaré de hacer

-Me dices eso todas las semanas Sirius

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre que hable de eso tú estés presente

Sam y Sirius empezaron a discutir mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco, entonces alguien llamó su atención: Lilian Evans y Joan Miller acababan de entrar a la Sala Común. Lily era una chica no muy alta de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, Joan Miller era su mejor amiga, una chica de facciones finas, mirada inteligente y largo cabello café oscuro, el cual siempre llevaba recogido.

James sonrió al verlas entrar, se levantó y saludó a Lily, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiese echo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanis y Bella entraron en la Sala común de Slytherin. Allí estaban Frederic Harper y Anushka Karenin, dos de sus amigos.

-Hola- las saludó Alanis sonriente

-Hola-los saludó Bella, aún de mal genio

Frederic las miró, era un chico serio, alto, de cabello azabache y brillantes ojos verdes. Le había gustado Alanis desde 4° año, pero por consideración a su amistad nunca habían tenido nada. Fred había tenido varias novias, que Alanis, de una manera u otra, se había encargado de espantar

-Hola- dijo Fred con su agradable voz gruesa y profunda- ¿Qué tal su día?

-Una peste- dijo Alanis- Como siempre me lo arruinó Black

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Anushka, riendo

-No es gracioso Kare- dijo Alanis- ya no aguanto a Black, pareciera que no tuviera nada más que hacer, solo fastidiarme

Anushka sonrió con malicia

-Está obsesionado contigo Al, acéptalo

Alanis levantó una ceja

-Pues hablando en serio, pareciera que sí

-Se te subió el ego- dije Fred recostado en una pared mirándola con una sonrisa

-Vamos Fred, sabes que le parezco irresistible a Black- bromeó Alanis- y también a ti

Fred sonrió y se acercó a Alanis

-Vamos Riddle, sabemos que la atracción es mutua

Anushka y Bella rodaron los ojos, entonces para su buena fortuna llegó Oliver Cover, el mejor amigo de Fred, junto con Severus Snape. Oliver era un poco más bajo que Fred, tenía largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-Hola-les dijo sonriendo

Anushka hizo una falsa mueca de agradecimiento y se echó a los brazos de Oliver

-Gracias, gracias por llegar, interrumpiste otra de las escenas de Alanis y Fred- dijo imitando voz llorosa y jubilosa- no aguantaría otra de esas escenas

Oliver re rió y también la abrazó

-Pues ¿Para qué estoy aquí Kare? Para salvarte de esos dos

-Ehh ya paren- dijo Alanis- No es para tanto

Anushka y Oliver se rieron

-¿En donde estaban?- preguntó Bella, mirando a Oliver y a Severus

Severus sonrió maliciosamente

-En el bosque prohibido

La cara de Alanis, Bella, Fred y Anushka se iluminó con una expresión de interrogación

-¿Para…?-empezó Bella- ¿Lo que teníamos planeado?

-Sí- dijo Oliver con cara de satisfacción- precisamente para eso

Severus sonrió aún más y sacó un frasco lleno de sangre de unicornio

-Y lo mejor es que no tuvimos que matar al unicornio- dijo Oliver- solo dijimos un par de cosas a los centauros y media hora después habían tres unicornios atravesados por decenas de flechas

-Con esto tendremos sangre de unicornio para una larga temporada- dijo Severus jugueteando con el frasco

Alanis sonrió

-Mi hermano Tom va a estar más que complacido- hizo una pausa- y nosotros tendremos más poder del que podamos imaginar…- sonrió triunfalmente y miró a sus amigos- Dama, Caballeros, me alegro de informarles que estamos a punto de utilizar las más grandes joyas de la Magia Oscura…

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un desastre y todo gracias a Lilian Evans y a James Potter

-Como te vuelvas a atrever a tocarme el…- gritaba Lily

-¿Culo?- preguntó James

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó Lily lanzándole un ejemplar de "_Reconociendo nuestro ojo interior" _

James lo esquivó con esfuerzo

Sirius y Sam se escondían tras un sofá, mientras Remus y Peter jugaban Póquer con Joan y Thomas Reid sentados en las escaleras que iban a los cuartos de los chicos, se hallaban protegidos de la ira de Lily por una barrera mágica, conjurada por Joan.

-Gané, otra vez- dijo Thomas- así que si me permiten- cogió una pequeña cantidad de galeones y los guardó en su bolsillo

Thomas tenía cabello abundante de color castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, no parecía de 16 años, se veía mucho mayor, por lo menos de 18, hasta se podía ver barba en su mentón de vez en cuando.

-Siempre ganas- dijo Peter haciendo mala cara

-A que está haciendo trampa- dijo Joan, sonriendo

-¿Yo?- dijo Thomas con fingida cara de ofendido- Yo nunca…

Entonces una jaula de lechuza golpeó contra la barrera que Joan había echo

-Wow creo que esta vez sí se enfadó Lily- dijo Remus- ya ha tirado tres objetos más que la vez pasada

-La vez pasada James solo le tocó la pierna- dijo Peter

-Apuesto a que la próxima cosa que le tira Lily es el tostador que tiene guardado Marie Grandon junto a la biblioteca

-Creo que es mejor no apostar contigo Thom- dijo Joan

-Miren ahí va el tostador- dijo Peter señalando un tostador que cayó muy cerca de James

-Wow, casi le da esta vez- dijo Remus

-Lily tiene muy mala puntería cuando se enoja- dijo Joan con voz de confidente- es por eso es que rara vez le da a Potter

Mientras tanto Sirius y Sam contaban chistes tras el sofá

-¿Qué es un punto azul en el pasto?- preguntó Sirius

-¿Qué?

-Una hormiga con blue jeans

Samantha se rió estruendosamente

-Tienes unos chistes muy malos Sirius

-¿Entonces por qué te ríes? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-Precisamente por eso

Entonces el sapo de algún niño de 3° año le cayó en la cabeza a Sirius, Sam no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas

-Pero que mala puntería tiene Evans- se quejó Sirius- se supone que le tiene que dar a Prongs, no a mí

Sam se mordió los labios para dejar de reírse

-Te dije que nos sentáramos con ellos- dijo señalando a Remus, Peter, Joan y Thomas

-No, es mejor estar solo contigo, me divierto más

Sam no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Entonces pudimos haber escogido un mejor refugio

-Este casi siempre nos funciona

-Necesitamos uno 100 bueno, si no quieres que los sapos sigan cayéndote encima- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

-¿Por qué me haces como a un perro?- preguntó Sirius

-Porque sé que te fastidia- dijo Sam- además cuando te conviertes en perro de verdad nunca me das la oportunidad de acariciarte la cabeza

Sirius se rió

Entonces ambos dejaron de escuchar estruendo, Sam se asomó por detrás del sofá, solo vio a James con un morado en un brazo y recostado contra la pared

-Parece que Lily ya terminó y se fue a su cuarto

Sam se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Sirius para que se levantara, sin embargo él se levantó solo.

-Siempre me dejas con la mano tendida- dijo Sam mirándolo mal

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se acercó a James

-Wow parece que Evans por fin te dio esta vez- dijo riendo

-No es gracioso Padfoot – se quejó James- no sabes cuanto me dolió el golpe de ese libro

Sam y Sirius se rieron con ganas, entonces fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Remus.-

-¿Ya acabó?

James lo miró

-¿Qué crees?

Entonces Remus miró el morado de James y se rió

-Vaya James, creí que tenías mejores reflejos, con la mala puntería de Evans…

-Cállate Moony

Entonces se acercaron Peter, Thomas y Joan

-Wow, está vez está más desordenado que de costumbre- dijo Joan, sacando la varita, murmuró algo y las cosas volvieron a su sitio habitual

Peter sonrió al ver el morado de James

-Pensaba que Evans jamás te podría golpear con la mala puntería que tiene

James puso los ojos en blanco y Joan se rió

-Bueno ya que te encargaste de dañarle el día a Lily, me voy a buscar a Diane y a Amy

Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, caminó por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que divisó a dos chicas con la túnica de Ravenclaw.

-Diane- gritó Joan

Una chica alta de cabello corto y oscuro la miró y sonrió

-Hola Jo

Sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia la cara de la Gryffindor

-¿Y Lily?

-Otra vez peleó con Potter- dijo Joan, como si los ataques de Lily fueran osa de todos los días

Entonces una chica más bajita, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa dulce miró a Joan con sus granes ojos azules

-Hola Jo- sonrió- ¿Y estas vez Potter salió herido?

-Pues Lily le alcanzó a dar una vez con un libro de Thomas

Al oír el nombre "Thomas" las orejas de Diane se sonrojaron, lo cual disimuló moviendo su abundante cabello oscuro sobre ellas.

Amy se rió

-Siempre que Potter hace enfadar a Lily es muy chistoso

-No si eres tú la que tiene que recoger el desastre que deja tu amiga en al Sala Común

-Quién te manda a ser Gryffindor…

-Como si tú no quisieras ser una Gryffindor

-La verdad me siento muy cómoda siendo una Ravenclaw- dijo Amy sonriendo- todos tienen una buena imagen de mí, tengo buenas notas, mis padres están complacidos…

-Pero no tienes a Lupin cerca- dijo maliciosamente Joan

Amy rió despreocupadamente demostrando que le comentario apenas le importaba

-¿Pregúntame si me importa?- rió aún más- a la que le gustaría ser Gryffindor es a Diane

-¿Qué?- preguntó la aludida, que se había distraído mirando por la ventana

-Nada olvídalo- dijo Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa- solo hablábamos de Thomas

Las mejillas de Diane se sonrojaron con rapidez

-Cállate Amy Johnson

-¿Ves?- dijo está sonriendo y mirando a Joane- Lo que te decía

Joane se rió, quizás algún día te pueda meter a escondidas a la torre de Gryffindor Diane, así podrás ver a Thom

-Ya dejen de hablar de eso- dijo Diane, algo molesta

Amy y Jo se rieron estruendosamente, está última se calló primero, aguantándose la risa

-Bueno voy a ver si Lily está disponible de nuevo…


	2. Nace la Oscuridad en Hogwarts

Bueno este fic esta basado en los merodeadores, pero tiene algunos cambios, como la historia y la edad de Voldemort y muchos personajes inventados.

Gracias por sus reviews y siento la tardanza pero el estudio me tenía ocupadísima.

**Rasaaabe**: Sí sé que Remus no sale mucho, pero hasta ahora está empezando, te prometo que luego saldrá muchísimo, en este cap sale un poco más.

**Yamiroquai**: Lunis

. De nuevo Feliz Cumple! Y Gracias por tu Review, si tienes razón esto es hasta ahora y comienzo porque mis planes son alargarlo tanto como "Las Dos Riddle" Que bn q te gustaron los personajes.

**SakiGirl-Akemi**: Saki! Aki va otro cap más. Siento las demoras, pero el estudio me coge casi todo el tiempo. Trankila que mínimos pondré un cap cada mes. Ojala te siga gustando el fic

**MaFeBpttB**: Bueno aki va otro cap, obvio q lo voy a seguir, pero había estado muy ocupada

**CAPÍTULO DOS: NACE LA OSCURIDAD EN HOGWARTS **

Eran las doce de la noche y Anushka Karenin caminaba rápidamente en dirección al bosque prohibido con su varita en la mano. No se veía asustada, es más, una sonrisa de emoción cruzaba su cara. Entró al bosque con paso tranquilo y se dirigió a donde le había dicho Tom que se hallaban las acromantulas. Al pensar en Tom la pelirroja sintió un extraño y agradable calor en todo su cuerpo. Tom Riddle, el hermano de su mejor amiga Alanis, era el tipo más perfecto del mundo. Su cabello y sus ojos oscuros hacían que Anushka deseara algo que sonrojaría a cualquiera. Tenía que aceptarlo estaba obsesionada con Lord Voldemort. Entonces llegó, vio miles de telarañas en los árboles y varias se movían asquerosamente. Anushka sonrió, las arañas no la podían ver, pues llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de Fred. Necesitaba su veneno, se acercó con disimulo a una acromantula "pequeña" (N/A: "Pequeña" porque medía lo mismo que un ternero pequeño") la cual dormía placidamente, sabía que para conseguir la cantidad necesitada de veneno debía matar a la araña. Y eso sería peligroso, pues a su alrededor había más de cien acromantulas, pero aparte de Tom Riddle, el peligro era lo que más excitaba a Anushka. Sacó un cuchillo largo y afilado, con una mirada rápida detectó la bolsa interna donde la araña guardaba su veneno. Normalmente los magos experimentados cogían una acromantula sola, la dormían con una poción y le extraían un poco de veneno, luego la devolvían a su hábitat. Pero ese no era el procedimiento que seguiría Anushka, ella necesitaba todo el veneno y no tenía tiempo para alejar a la araña de las otras. Sin hacer ruido acercó el cuchillo a la bolsa y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca lo clavó. La acromantula hizo un ruido parecido a un chillido y empezó a sacudirse. Las otras arañas se alarmaron al instante al ver como su compañera moría sin razón aparente. Conciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo Kare sacó 5 botellas grandes de vidrio y la empezó a llenar rápidamente. Después de recuperarse del susto las acromantulas empezaron a acercarse rápidamente, cuando a Anushka solo le faltaba una botella. Cuando ya la llevaba a la mitad la primera araña se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anushka. Se abalanzó sobre ella, la chica sin perder la calma se movió a un lado, se despojó de la capa y le apuntó con la varita

-Crucio- susurró

La araña empezó a revolcarse por el suelo, encogiendo las patas. Con la agilidad propia de un felino, Anushka tomó la botella que se acababa de llenar, la tapó y cogió la varita. Las arañas confundidas por el infortunio de sus dos compañeras no la atacaron inmediatamente, lo cual le dio tiempo para ponerse en guardia y buscar la capa invisible. Otra araña se tiró sobre ella, sin perturbarse Anushka la eludió

-Nos vemos- dijo con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se puso la capa

Las arañas ya no la podían ver y atacaban a diestra y siniestra sin lograr nada.

Anushka corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia los Terrenos, al llegar por fin cayó al suelo exhausta y se quitó la capa. Jadeó acostada en el suelo y entonces vio una silueta negra acercándose a ella. La figura llevaba una capa negra con capucha, Anushka sonrió al reconocerla.

-¿Tienes el veneno?

Anushka sonrió y se incorporó lentamente

-Claro Al

Debajo de la capucha los ojos verdes de Alanis Riddle brillaron maliciosamente

-Bien

-¿Y tú conseguiste los colmillos de vampiro?- preguntó Anushka interesada

-Por dios Kare ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Sacó una pequeña bolsita y la abrió, enseñándole a Anushka tres colmillos blancos, que relucían a la luz de la luna

-¿Cómo…?

-Eso no importa- dijo Alanis- ahora entremos al castillo, me estoy congelando aquí afuera

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia una estatua con forma de hipogrifo, Anushka haló su pico hacia abajo y la estatua se movió dando paso a un túnel que se dirigía exactamente a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Las dos atravesaron el túnel, al llegar a la Sala Común vieron a Severus, Bella, Fred y Oliver que los esperaban sentados junto a la chimenea.

-Tardaron más de lo que esperé- dijo Severus

-Cállate Sev- dijo Alanis acercándose sus amigos- el día que tú le arranques un colmillo a tres vampiros podrás decirme lo que quieras

Entretanto Anushka se sentó junto a Oliver

-Entonces ¿Ya tenemos todo?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Aún falta del pelo de hombre lobo- dijo Fred- se supone que Bella es la encargada de eso

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó la aludida

-Porque Kare consiguió el veneno de acromantula, Alanis fue con los colmillos de vampiro, Severus y Oliver trajeron 25 botellas de sangre de unicornio más pelos de la cola de centauro, yo traje escamas de sirena y solo nos falta ese ingrediente, el resto lo podemos conseguir aquí en Hogwarts, solo hay que robarle un par de cosas a Slughorn y a Kare, Alanis y a mi no nos quedará muy difícil en una de las reuniones que organiza

Bella suspiró

-Está bien conseguiré el pelo de hombre lobo

Alanis sonrió satisfecha

-No falta mucho para tener lista la poción – miró hacia la ventana- Tom vendrá dentro de poco, me escribió ayer, se quedará en Hogsmeade escondido utilizando la poción multijugos

Los ojos de Anushka se iluminaron al escuchar las últimas palabras de Alanis

-Por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a acostar- Alanis se levantó- tenemos que descansar- miró a los demás- recuerden que no pueden hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Narcissa o con Rodolphus, Tom no quiere que ellos se metan en esto, aún

-Ya nos has dicho eso como diez veces Al- dijo Oliver

-Nunca está de más repetirlo- dijo Alanis subiendo a la habitación de las chicas de sexto

Alanis se puso la pijama rápidamente, antes de que subieran Bella o Anushka. Se acostó en su cama, pero no tenía sueño. Se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Deseaba que Tom llegara ya, lo extrañaba mucho, pues él era la única familia que le quedaba. Alanis se metió la sabana en al boca para evitar gritar de rabia, odiaba su vida, tenía 16 años y aún vivía encerrada en un asqueroso orfanato muggle donde la habían abandonado Tom y su madre. Oyó entrar a Anushka y a Bella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto las envidiaba, para empezar ambas tenía una casa, una familia adinerada y padres… ambos magos. Ninguno tenía una gota de sangre muggle en sus venas: Anushka era la hija del Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia Ruso, tenía aunque fuera un puesto asegurado en el ministerio ruso y Bella era un Black… En cambio Alanis, era hija de Tom Riddle, un apellido desconocido en el mundo mágico, el cual lo había heredado de un idiota muggle que, afortunadamente, ya estaba muerto. Sonrió entonces, Tom lo había matado en frente de ella hacía 4 años, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior, había sido en el pequeño Hangleton, Tom también había matado a sus abuelos, desde ese día Alanis era capaz de ver a lo Thestrals, pero esa no era la única huella que había dejado en ella la visión de ese asesinato.

Alanis dio media vuelta y se acurrucó. Odiaba su vida, y odiaba el dolor que sentía cada día, pero algún día ella sería más que un humano y los sentimientos y las emociones ya no la tocarían.

----------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana del domingo Samantha Warren se despertó temprano, eso era algo raro en ella, se bañó, se vistió y se arregló rápidamente. Bajó a la Sala Común y se recostó en un sillón. En los últimos días se había sentido algo melancólica, cerró los ojos y la imagen de su mejor amigo Sirius Black, vino como un rayo a su cabeza. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de una leve tonalidad roja, sonrió y un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos, exaltada, y su cara reflejó algo parecido al miedo. No, no podía ser, ella no podía estar enamorándose de Sirius.

Decidió reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por un segundo, cosa que ella no hacía muy seguido. Pensó en Sirius y sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos grises hicieron que Sam cayera en cuenta de que su mejor amigo le estaba empezando a gustar…

-¡SAM!- una voz asustó a Samantha

-Dios Remus ¿No tienes nada mejor que venir a gritarme?

Remus Lupin se rió y se sentó junto a Samantha

-En este momento no, Sirius, James y Peter están dormidos y me estoy aburriendo

-Entonces decidiste venir a asustar a Samantha Warren

-Exactamente- dijo Remus con una adorable sonrisa

Sam se rió

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?

La mirada de Remus era risueña

-¿Recuerdas nuestro experimento…?

-¿El mapa? – dijo Sam, aguantando al risa- saben que esa cosa no va a funcionar nunca

-Te equivocas- dijo Remus y sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo- esto es tan solo el segundo boceto, pero ¡ADMIRA EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR!- le apuntó con la Varita- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Un mapa de Hogwarts no muy exacto se dibujó en el pergamino, se podían ver varios puntos rojos y verdes, algunos se movían por el pergamino con lentitud.

-Pues no es muy diferente al primer boceto- dijo Sam

-Ahora también puedes ver a los Slytherin, no solo a los Gryffindor

Sam sonrió

-No está mal

-Tu nunca valoras nuestro trabajo- dijo Remus fingiendo tristeza

Sam se rió

-Claro que si lo hago- abrazó a Remus y se rió

Entonces ambos amigos oyeron pasos por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor, se voltearon y vieron bajar a James Potter, Sirius Black y a un dormido Peter Pettigrew.

-Hola- bostezó Peter- ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

El estomago de Sam empezó a temblar al vera Sirius, sin embargo aparentó tranquilidad y miró a Peter

-Me levanté temprano y ya no podía dormir

-Me pasó igual- informó Remus, mientras apuntaba al mapa de nuevo con la varita- Travesura Realizada

-Hola- dijo Sirius, restregándose los ojos, miró a Remus- ¿Estuviste mostrándole el mapa a Sam?- dijo poniendo mala cara

Remus abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sam se adelantó

-Sí- respondió- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sirius levantó una ceja

-Se supone que el mapa es algo exclusivo de los merodeadores, no es para andar publicando su existencia a los cuatro vientos

-Sam es nuestra amiga- alcanzó a apuntar Remus antes de que Sam lo interrumpiera de nuevo

-¿Tanto te molesta que yo me entere de las cosas de mis amigos?- lo miró fríamente

Entonces Sirius pareció suavizarse

-No, no es eso Sam, es solo que no me gusta que todos se enteren de nuestras cosas y así se empieza- suspiró- lo siento

Sam sonrió

-Bueno no importa- lo abrazó y luego lo cogió de la mano- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Los merodeadores sonrieron

-Está bien Samuel- dijo Sirius

-Vamos- dijeron los otros tres

Mientras llegaban al Gran Comedor divisaron a Joan Miller y Lilian Evans acompañadas por Amy Johnson y Diane Linne

Al ver a Joan el estomago de Peter y de Remus se estremeció, pero ninguno sabía que el otro había tenido la misma reacción.

-Ayer casi te mata Evans- dijo Sirius a James, aún cogido de la mano con Sam

James lo miró mal y Sam se rió

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Evans sea mi novia- dijo James

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Sam con los ojos en blanco

-¿Y esa cara de bobos de ustedes dos?- preguntó James a Remus y Peter, tratando de cambiar el tema

Wormtail y Moony parpadearon un par de veces y miraron a Prongs

-No ocurre nada Prongs-dijo Remus sonriente es solo que estaba pensando en las tareas de esta semana

-Yo yo intentaba no reírme al recordar la escena de Evans ayer- mintió Peter

James suspiró, mientras Remus y Peter hacían un gran esfuerzo por no mirar a Joan.

Joan notó los ojos de Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin en Amy Johnson, una de sus mejores amigas, suspiró

-Amy, Lupin te sigue viendo

Amy dirigió su mirada hacia Remus y se encogió de hombros

-No me esta viendo Joan, sé distinguir cuando alguien lo hace

-¿Seguro que no te gusta?

-Sí- dijo Amy muy segura

-Porque serían una linda pareja- dijo Joan con voz apagada- ¿cierto Ly?

Diane Linne la miró y sonrió

-Supongo

Lily se rió mientras las cuatro entraban al Gran Comedor

-La verdad Amy, Lupin es el mejor de los merodeadores, no tiene le ego de Black y Potter y es más inteligente y responsable que Pettigrew

Amy se rió

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me gusta?- sonrió adorablemente y junto a Diane se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw

Los merodeadores y Sam se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y mientras sus 4 amigos hablaban de trivialidades Sam se fijó en Alanis Riddle, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esos horribles ojos verdosos la asustaban.


	3. Buscando un Licantropo

**Andie: **Gracias! Bueno intentó seguir el fic lo más rápido posible. Ojala que te siga gustando!

**Gracias por sus Reviews también a **MaFeBpttB, Saki, Lunis y rasaaabe

**CAPÍTULO 3: BUSCANDO UN LICÀNTROPO**

La cabeza de Joan descansaba sobre el hombro de Amy durante clase de Transformaciones, la cual compartían Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Jo hacía considerables esfuerzos por no bostezar, mientras Amy copiaba todo lo que decía McGonagall con impresionante rapidez. A su lado Diane estudiaba la anatomía de una mosca, mientras Lily copiaba un resumen de lo que decía McGonagall. Entonces algo despertó a Jo, sentía que la observaban, se levantó y sus ojos negros notaron la mirada azul de Remus Lupin sobre ella. Lejos se sentirse alagada o tranquila, Joan sintió un escalofrío. Lo primero que pensó, o que quiso pensar, que Remus estaba mirando a Amy. Jo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, le encantaba la pareja que hacían Amy y Remus, ambos tenía un aspecto tierno, pero Amy distaba mucho de ser lo que aparentaba, cosa que contrastaba con Remus. Desde 1 curso muchos alumnos, tal vez liderados por Joan, habían molestado a Amy y Remus, pero ellos nunca habían tenido nada.

-Jo- susurró Amy, pegándole un codazo a su amiga- creo que es mejor que le pongas cuidado a McGonagall

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Joan, entonces los ojos de McGonagall se clavaron en al chica

-Señorita Miller ya que está poniendo tanta atención a la clase ¿Por qué no nos hace una demostración del hechizo que estamos practicando?

Joan abrió los ojos aterrada

-Profesora yo… la verdad no… la próxima vez si le pondré atención – dijo sonrojándose

McGonagall levantó una ceja

-Señorita Miller, si en este momento usted no realiza ese encantamiento, se le restarán 10 puntos a Gryffindor

La cara de terror de Jo era tan graciosa que Amy no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas

-SEÑORITA JOHNSON- gritó McGonagall- ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que repetir que usted debe respetar a sus compañeros?

-Lo siento profesora- dijo Amy, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reír de nuevo

-Y volviendo a usted señorita Miller…- dijo McGonagall

Jo miró nerviosa a todos lados, si decía que no era capaz de hacer el encantamiento sus compañeros de Gryffindor la ahorcarían. Miró a Amy pidiendo ayuda. Está le sonrió y señaló a un rudimentario vaso de madera que estaba frente a ellas, y le susurró: Porcelion

Jo intentó pedirle más información, pero McGonagall las interrumpió

-Señorita Johnson ¿Por qué no le explica también a la señorita Miller el movimiento que se debe hacer con la varita?- preguntó irónica

-Bueno si usted lo dice… Jo tienes que hacer una media luna así y…

**-**LO DECÍA DE MANERA SARCÁSTICA gritó McGonagall

-Ahh bueno, pero que genio- se quejó Amy negando con la cabeza

-Emm bueno ya lo voy a hacer- dijo Jo dudosa, no sabía que hacía el hechizo ni que movimiento hacer después de la media luna

Muchos Gryffindor la miraron aterrados incluso Lily puso cara de desastre y puso la cabeza entre sus manos, esto no ayudó para nada a Jo

-Ehhh- apuntó al vaso con la varita- Porcelion- dijo mientras dibujaba con la varita una media luna y luego remataba con un golpe seco

Para su sorpresa, y para la de todos los presentes, el vaso se transformo en una fina tetera de porcelana, el único desperfecto fue que la oreja aún era de madera. Jo miró esa oreja aterrada.

-Está bien señorita Miller, Gryffindor no pierde puntos

Joan suspiró y descansó con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias profesora- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Ya está bien- dijo McGonagall bruscamente- Ya pueden salir

Al salir Lily y Diane alcanzaron a Amy y Jo

-Por poco Jo, si nos hubieras hecho perder puntos te hubiese ahorcado

Jo sonrió a manera de disculpa

-Creo que me debes las gracias- dijo Amy

-Gracias Am, sin tu ayuda todo Gryffindor me hubiese ahorcado

Amy sonrió

-Sin mí no eres nadie

-Bueno tampoco es para exagerar tanto Am ¬¬- dijo Joan, entonces vio a Thomas Reid- THOM!

Thomas volteó, vio a las cuatro chicas y sonrió

Lily, Amy y Joan miraron a Diane la cual tenía las orejas encendidas y los ojos brillantes

-Ehh hola Thom

-Hola Ly- dijo Thomas sonriéndole amablemente

-Hola Thom- dijeron Amy y Lily intentando no reír

-Hola- Thomas miró a Joan- más te valía hacer bien el hechizo con McGonagall o si no te mataba

Jo miró a Amy

-¿Ves? Te lo dije

Amy se rió

-Te lo repito, sin mí…

-Bueno no hay necesidad de repetirlo- dijo Jo mirando algo molesta a Amy, la cual se rió a carcajadas- En fin Thom, aunque cueste aceptarlo, sin la ayuda de Amy, no hubiese podido hacer nada

-Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso Jo- dijo Thomas sonriendo

Jo se sonrojó y Amy se rió aún más

-Bueno yo creo que me voy a la Sala Común- dijo Thomas estirando los brazos y bostezando

-¿Te acompaño Thom?- peguntó tímidamente Diane

Amy no pudo reprimir una carcajada, pero Thomas la ignoró

-Claro, Gracias Diane, me da pereza ir solo

Diane mató a Amy con la mirada y se fue junto con Thomas

Jo y Lily se rieron

-¿No puedes ser un poco más prudente Am?- dijo Lily riéndo

-No- dijo Amy con sencillez

Jo se rió

-Pobre Ly- negó con la cabeza sonriendo- Pero… mira quién viene Am

Lily hizo mala cara

-Me reiría si Remus no viniera con Potter

Amy miró a Remus Lupin acercándose junto con James Potter, miró a Joane y se encogió de hombros

-La verdad Jo, me da igual

-No mientas Am, sé que te mueres por Remus, y él te corresponde- dijo Jo con una gran sonrisa

Amy sonrió sin mucha emoción

-Si tú lo dices…

La verdad Remus Lupin no le gustaba ni un poquito a Amy Johnson, para ella Remus solo era un chico que le caía muy bien y le ayudaba con las tareas. Y estaba segura de que Remus no sentía nada por ella. Remus y Amy solo eran amigos.

-Hola Lily, hola Jo, hola Amy- dijo Remus intentando parecer sereno, cosa que ni Amy, ni Jo ni Lily pasaron desapercibida

-Hola Amy, hola Joan- dijo James, entonces miró a Lily- Hola Evans querida de mi corazón

-Hola Lupin- dijo Lily mirando a Remus e ignorando a James

-Hola Remus, hola James- dijeron Amy y Joan, intentando a toda costa no reírse de James

James se limitó mirar a Lily dolido y luego reírse

-Vamos Evans, no tienes que ser tan grosera

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada

-Idiota- murmuró

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así Evans?- preguntó James simulando que lloraba

Lily puso los ojos en blanco

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer Potter? Por ejemplo irte a coquetearle a Black

James se rió, como si no le importara que Lily insinuara que era gay

-No, Sirius está con Sam y sí voy a interrumpirlos Sam se pondrá furiosa

Amy abrió los ojos

-¿Sam es novia de Sirius?

-Sí- dijo James- o… casi

Remus miró indignado a James

-Ya te estas inventando cosas, luego se va armar un chisme- miró a Amy- No, Sam y Sirius no son nada

-Pero no puedes negar que a Sammy le gusta Sirius- dijo James

-A ti eso no te consta Prongs- dijo Remus alzándose de hombros

James intentó reír, la verdad intentaba tomar de esa forma la situación, de manera graciosa, porque en realidad le preocupaban los sentimientos que pudiera albergar Sam

Lily miró mal a Potter

-Eres horrible Potter te inventas cosas hasta de tus dos "mejores" amigos

James la miró con ojos de perrito

-Lily… esto es solo por molestar ¿No sabes distinguir las bromas?

Lily se limitó a mirarlo mal

-Eres detestable Potter- susurró

Amy miró su reloj

-Bueno yo terminaré mis deberes antes de la cena- miró a Remus- ¿me ayudas Remus?

Jo levantó la mirada esperando ver sonrosadas las mejillas de Remus, pero solo se encontró con sus impenetrables ojos azules mirándola fijamente por un segundo y luego volviéndose hacia Amy

-Está bien Am

Amy le sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias

Ambos se fueron dejando a una confundida Joan Miller, que, por un segundo, deseó que Remus Lupin no sintiera nada por Amy Johnson

Alanis Riddle se hallaba sentada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, frente a ella se encontraba Bellatrix Black.

-Así que no has podido conseguir los pelos de licántropo… - dijo Alanis tranquilamente

Bellatrix la miró fríamente

-En el bosque no hay hombre lobos, es solo una leyenda

Riddle se encogió de hombros

-No me importan las leyendas Bella, lo único que me importa son esos pelos

-Pero no hay hombres lobos en Hogwarts (N/A: Te equivocas querida Bella, hay uno y próximamente dos…) ¿De dónde se supone que saque uno?

-Ese no es mi problema Bella, usa tu imaginación

-NO PUEDO CONSEGUIR ESOS PELOS- gritó Bella exasperada

Alanis la miró con sus fríos ojos verdosos, se levantó y miró a Bella

-Si no lo hace el problema no será conmigo- dijo Alanis serenamente- será con Tom

El nombre Tom hizo que la expresión altanera de Bellatrix se convirtiera en una expresión de miedo, Alanis sonrió satisfecha

-¿Quieres que consulte con Tom tu pequeño problema?

Bellatrix suspiró

-Mejor no

Alanis se suavizó un poco y se sentó junto a su amiga

-Bella, no es posible que no hallan licántropos por aquí cerca, me mantendré alerta

Bellatrix miró a Alanis

-Te lo agradecería de sobremanera, si yo no consigo los pelos, Tom…

-Bueno no hace falta hablar de eso- interrumpió Alanis, levantándose de nuevo- Bueno Bella tengo hambre ¿tu no? Creo que Fred u Oliver tenían ranas de chocolate en sus baúles, podemos coger unos cuantos

Bellatrix se rió y se levantó

-Está bien vamos

-¡Sirius Black!- gritó Samantha Warren, estaba completamente llena de algo café con textura chocolatosa (N/A: No piensen en cosas desagradables) Y en realidad aquella cosa era chocolate

Por su parte Sirius se hallaba tirado en el suelo riendo histéricamente, y aunque parecía un maniático, varías chicas lo observaban como si no existiese otro chico sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ya Sam, no es mi culpa que resultes excesivamente atractiva a las ranas de chocolate

-Tú, loco enfermo- dijo Sam simulando estar iracunda- tú la hechizaste para que se me vinieran todas esas ranas encima y luego…- Sam no pudo seguir fingiendo y lanzó una carcajada- ¿Con qué hechizo derretiste a esas ranas?

Sirius la miró sonriendo y alguna de las chicas que los observaba dejó escapar un suspiro, Sirius la ignoró.

-Es un secreto Samuel, no te lo voy a decir- dijo Sirius esperando que Sam le rogara

-Como quieras- Sam se encogió de hombros y se pasó un dedo por la cara y luego se lo chupó- mm tengo un sabor delicioso

-Déjame probarte-dijo Sirius y una de sus fans chilló indignada

-Aléjate de mí, maniático demente, este chocolate es mío y solo mío- Sam empezó a correr y Sirius a perseguirla

-Déjame probarte Samuel- gritó Sirius

-Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que eres homosexual Sirius- chilló Sam- y que estas acosando al pobre Samuel Bines

Sirius soltó una carcajada y entonces algo lo distrajo, sonó algún reloj anunciando que eran las 8:00 PM. Sirius paró de corretear a Sam por un segundo y se acercó a la ventana y pudo observar una gran luna llena. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara ¡M!3RD! se había olvidado de Remus

-¿Pasa algo Sirius? -Preguntó Sam acercándose, preocupada por su mejor amigo

-Nada- Sirius se recuperó rápidamente y cogió a Sam con fuerza y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla derecha y luego se lo chupó- te gane Samuel

Sam lo miró tratando de parecer indignada pero luego se rió junto con Sirius, pero la risa de ambos paró cuando escucharon una voz fría

-Eso Black, ahora muérdele los labios, seguro que saben igual de bien

Ambos amigos se voltearon y vieron a Severus Snape mirándolos con malicia

-Vete Snivellus, lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Seguro que estos jueguitos con Warren no molestan a tu novia actual? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Alisha?

Sirius olvidó a Remus y a Sam y se acercó a Severus para darle un puño en toda la cara, pero entonces otra voz fría, esta vez femenina lo interrumpió

-Aléjate de él Black

Sirius volteó y vio a Alanis mirándolo fríamente

-Riddle- dijo Sirius con voz lujuriosa, la cual no solo molestó a Alanis, sino también a Sam- veo que has decidido volver a mí

-Deja ya tus asquerosas ilusiones Black

Sirius abrió la boa, pero se acordó de algo… ¡REMUS!

-Te llevaría a mi cama en este momento Riddle, pero ya tengo planes para esta noche- sonrió y se le acercó peligrosamente a la cara- hablamos luego

Entonces Sirus se acercó a Riddle besándola por sorpresa, Alanis solo atinó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius.

Tanto Severus como Sam observaban con los ojos abiertos, Severus apunto de vomitar, Sam apunto de llorar.

-SI VUELVES A HACER ESO BLACK, YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO TENGAS PROLE NUNCA- gritó Alanis ofendida y asqueada, se limpió repetidamente la boca y miró a Severus- vámonos- ambos Slytherin se fueron- esto solo me pasa a mí… -murmuraba Alanis- solo por intentar salir a buscar esos malditos bichos para ayudar a Bella…

Sam vio aún algo pasmada como se alejaban Riddle y Snape

-Sirius…

Este la volteó y soltó una carcajada

-Jamás me cansaré de fastidiar a Riddle- le sonrió a Sam- Sammy me tengo que ir- le revolvió el pelo- es algo importante, te veo luego- le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se alejó, mientras Sam se mordía el labio intentando no llorar.

Sirius se arriesgo a correr por los Terrenos sin capa invisible y sin mapa del merodeador, no podía dejar solo a Remus esa noche, miró su reloj intentando escapar de Sam, Filch, sus fans, Slughorn, Peeves y McGonagall se había tardado 2 HORAS

-Dios ¿Cómo pude gastarme tanto tiempo?- se preguntaba Sirius

Se acercó al sauce boxeador y cogió un palo cerca y tocó el nudo, luego pasó por el pasadizo y… REMUS ESTABA FUERA DE CONTROL, Peter estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de arañazos, estaba tan débil que no puedo seguir con su forma animaga, frente a él un ciervo de gran tamaño intentaba repeler al licántropo que gruñía furioso. Sirius ni lo pensó, se transformó rápidamente en perro y se abalanzó sobre el lobo.

El ciervo parecía aliviado, estaba lleno de rasguños y un par de mordiscos, con las fuerzas que le restaban montó a Peter sobre él y salió de la casa de los gritos, sabía que era arriesgado, pero Peter estaba muy herido.

Sirius notó como salían James y Peter, ahora quedaba él solo con Remus, pero el lobo al ver salir al ciervo con un chico encima salió a perseguirlos, Sirius reaccionó algo lentamente y salió detrás del lobo.

Ahora los cuatro estaban en los terrenos, a la vista de cualquier alumno que se hallase fuera de cama observando hacia afuera.

Sirius perseguía a Remus, y Remus perseguía a James y Peter, que estaba empezando a despertar…

Sam no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sirius no la dejaba dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ese asqueroso beso entre Sirius y Riddle, el solo recordarlo hacía que a Sam le entraran unas ganas horribles de llorar, luego se calmaba más y comprobaba lo patético de la situación, le daban aún más ganas de llorar. Se sentía ridícula, a ella nunca le había molesta con cuantas chicas se besara o se acostara Sirius, lo único que le molestaba era que Sirius le contara todos los pormenores de su conquistas, le era incomodo saber como era Elizabeth Rolleston desnuda o detalles aún más desagradables. Pero desde ese desgraciado sexto año Sam había empezado a sentir algo extraño por Sirius

-"NOOOO CATÁSTROFE MUNDIAL" -pensaba Sam.

Sentir eso por Sirius era horrible, Sirius era un mujeriego que jamás se fijaría en alguien como Sam. "Ni siquiera soy linda" pensó viéndose a si misma, de pechos no tenía mucho, y a pesar de su contextura delgada, por la falta de ejercicio, la panza amenazaba con salirle, o al menos así se veía ella. Lo peor era que su "falta de belleza" nunca le había importado, pero desde que le gustaba Sirius, su aspecto le había empezado a importar.

-"DIOS, ¡¿En qué horrible aberración me estoy convirtiendo!"

En medio de su crisis nerviosa Sam pensó en ir con Remus, Remus era algo así como su psicólogo personal, siempre que Sam tenía problemas emocionales recurría a Remus para que este la consolara y aconsejara.

Sam se levantó y busco su bata, pero al no encontrarla optó por ponerse unos tenis y salir en pijama de cuadritos azules y negros. Cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras a los cuartos de los chicos se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de sus intenciones. Primero: Eran las 10:52 PM. Segundo: Si le pedí ayuda psicología a Remus debería contarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sirius y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, el viejo truco de… "hay un chico del cual no te diré el nombre…" ya no funcionaba con Remus. Pero… ya iba a más de la mitad del camino y le daba mucha pereza devolverse, y además, pensándolo bien, ella sabía que podía confiar en Remus.

Entró a la habitación de Remus intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar ni a Peter, ni a James, ni mucho menos a Sirius. Pero 5 segundos después de haber entrado en la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, sintió el impulso de ir a buscarlos, cogió la capa de James y salió de la habitación con dirección a los terrenos, estaba segura de haber escuchado decir a James: "Esta noche en el sauce boxeador"

Sirius corría desesperado, debían controlar a Remus o de lo contrario cualquiera podría verlos. Wormtail había despertado e intentaba con sus pocas fuerzas restantes convertirse de nuevo en rata, veinte minutos después sus esfuerzos dieron resultado y e bajó del lomo de Prongs en forma de rata. Empezó a correr hacia el Sauce Boxeador para abrir el pasadizo hacia la Casa de los Gritos para que Prongs y Padfoot pudiesen meter a Moony en la Casa.

Mientras Peter corrí algo distrajo su atención: una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro, bajita y flaca, que salía del castillo hacia los terrenos. Peter la reconoció de inmediato.

-¡SAM!- fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar y se dio vuelta para avisar a Sirius y James

Sam salió del castillo, afuera estaba helando, se abrigó mejor con la capa de James y se abrazó a si misma. Buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos, pero no vio ni a Peter, ni a Sirius, Ni a Remus, ni a James, los terrenos se veían desiertos. Caminó un poco más acercándose al Sauce Boxeador, pero de repente oyó algo que le heló la sangre: El aullido de un licántropo.

Bellatrix Black había estado en la biblioteca hasta las 11:00 PM, buscando sobre hombres lobo, pero no había hallado nada que le fuera útil, caminó por los pasillos con cuidado de que ni Filch, ni nadie la descubriera. Caminó con la mirada gacha, se sentía deprimida, debía conseguir esos pelos como diera lugar o Tom… sintió un escalofrío, la última vez que bella había fallado en una misión Tom usó el _Ardus _(N/A: Maleficio que hace que el cuerpo te arda horriblemente) con ella por un largo tiempo. Bella estaba segura de que está vez Tom usaría del Crucio. Mientras pasaba junto a una de las ventanas que daban a los Terrenos oyó un sonido que le pareció celestial: El aullido de un hombre lobo.

Corrió hacia su dormitorio, cogió su varita, un bastón de plata, herencia de la familia Black, y una capa, estaba decidida atrapar al hombre lobo. Cuando salió se tropezó con un baúl y… se fue de cara

-Mierda- susurró mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz femenina

Bellatrix se levantó rápidamente

-Ahh eres tú Bella- dijo Anushka aún algo dormida- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Un licántropo, en los Terrenos

-¿QUÉ?- a Anushka se le fue todo el sueño- Voy contigo

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia los terrenos, mientras Bella suspiraba aliviada, Anushka sudaba nerviosa y exitada.

-_Un licántropo_- era la única frase en sus mentes

El hombre lobo empezó al olfatear, olía carne humana, y eso lo emocionó, tenía hambre y se había quedado con las ganas de comerse al gordito, empezó a correr en dirección de donde provenía el olor.

Sirius y James observaban atónitos como Remus corría en dirección al Sauce Boxeador. En ese momento llegó la rata corriendo, se transformó rápidamente y miró al ciervo y al perro.

-Es Sam, ¡Está en el sauce!

Sam miraba nerviosa para todas partes, no podía ver nada, solo oía ese horrible aullido, empezó a correr hacia el castillo. Entonces pudo ver al licántropo corriendo hacia ella, retuvo un grito e intentó correr hacia el castillo, pero la bestia era demasiado rápida. Cuando ya estaba encima de ella un gran perro negro salió de la nada y se abalanzó sobre el hombre lobo, pero este seguía concentrado en Sam y con una agilidad sorprendente se libró del perro y se tiró sobre Sam.

El perro reaccionó rápido e intentó ayudar a la chica, la cual estaba paralizada por el terror.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en menos de un minuto. Se oyó un gritó de horror, seguido casi al instante por dos gemidos de dolor. El pasto verde se cubrió de roja sangre y los tres, Sam, el licántropo y el perro cayeron inconscientes. El pasto se manchó aún más de sangre. Alguien había sido mordido.


	4. Ser o no Ser

**Gracias por su Reviews!**

**Luthis: **Gracias por tu review, y bueno intentó tomarme mi tiempo para escribir bien, por como estoy en vacaciones y tengo tanto tiempo libre estoy adelantando mucho. Y sobre Anushka- Primero pensé el nombre para una niña linda, pero en el momento de escribir en fic, kise poner un personaje como ella, y elimine a la niña enamorada de Peter y le pues a su nombre al nuevo personaje. Pero en este fic Peter ya tiene pareja, aunke tal vez indigne a algunos… Y que bn que te gusta Alanis, a mi me encanta ella! Solo que es racista ¬¬ pero esa es la gracia del personaje ojalá que sigas con el fic y dejándome reviews (Y si me haces propaganda te lo agradezco más XD)

**Lunis: **Bueno aquí actualizo y te aclaro el final de 3 cap, aunke este me kedo larguisisisimo, pero lo pude acortar más U.U y ojalá que sigas leyendo el fic y dejándome reviews (_Y si me haces propaganda te lo agradezco más XD)_

**Elizabeth Mary Evans: **Que bueno que te guste el fic y que pienses que es original, porque lo intente hacer así. Aki está el cuarto cap, aunke está algo largo. Y sobre Sirius: ya veras en próximos capítulos que no es tan encantador… jeje te dejo la intriga para que sigas leyendo y gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews, ojalá lo sigas haciendo. ojalá que sigas leyendo el fic y dejándome reviwes (Y si me haces propaganda te lo agradezco más XD) A proposito empecé a leer tu fic, cuando termine te dejo un review, por ahora me esta gustando

Mm que respuestas tan largas las mías! Bno aquí está el cuarto cap:

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: SER O NO SER**

Bella y Anushka corrían hacia los Terrenos cuando escucharon un grito y dos aullidos.

Anushka paró en seco

-Vaya parece que esto es más interesante de lo que imaginé

Bella que seguía corriendo le gritó

-Kare ¡Muévete! O se nos va el licántropo

-Un segundo Bella, una cosa es seguir a un licántropo y otra cosa es seguir a tres

-¿Tres?- preguntó extrañada Bella

-Sí, tres: dos aullidos y un grito, dos licántropos mordieron a alguien, es decir hay tres licántropos

Bella suspiró

-Haz lo que quieras, Yo voy a los Terrenos

Anushka se que mirando como se iba Bella, dudo cinco segundos y la siguió

James, ya humano, y Peter corrieron hacia el lugar del ruido. Al llegar encontraron a Sirius, en perro, Remus, todavía licántropo y a Sam tirados en el piso. El césped estaba ensangrentado.

-¡Dios!- dijo Peter- mordieron a alguien. ¡Sirius o Sam son licántropos!

James miró aterrorizado a sus tres amigos

-Tranquilo Wormtail, puede ser que Sirius haya mordido a Remus, y por eso hay tanta sangre

Ambos chicos se inclinaron para ver quien había sido mordido, pero tanto Sirius, como Remus y Sam estaban ensangrentados, entonces oyeron venir a alguien.

-Peter escondámonos, toma a Sam y yo a Sirius

-¿Y Remus?

-Aún es peligroso, sigue siendo un lobo

-¿Quieres decir que lo debemos dejar donde está?- preguntó Peter

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo James

Ambos chicos miraron con aprensión a Remus y se alejaron con Sirius y Sam.

Ya escondidos entre los árboles vieron acercarse a dos siluetas femeninas las cuales se acercaron a Remus. Peter contuvo un grito.

-Tenías razón- dijo una femenina voz suave- un…

-Licántropo- otra voz femenina, está vez más fría, la cortó- A propósito Kare ¿Dónde están tus otros dos licántropos?- agregó con voz burlona

-Cállate Bella, si no hay nadie más, dime ¿Quién o qué hizo el otro aullido y el grito?

-No sé- confesó Bella con simplicidad- y la verdad no me importa, yo solo necesito estos preciados pelos

Bellatrix se agachó y sacó la varita

-Cuidado con despertarlo Bella- dijo Anushka, aunque su voz sonaba más excitada que asustada

Bella tocó a Remus con la varita y le cortó varios pelos

-Aquí hay el triple de lo que necesitamos- susurró- Ya tenemos todos los ingredientes ¿no?

Anushka se encogió de hombros

-Supongo, Al es la que lleva lista y todo

Bella guardó los pelos de Remus en una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

-Creo que es hora de volver a la habitación Kare, ya es la 1:00 AM

-Está bien- la voz de Anushka sonaba aburrida

Ambas chicas volvieron al castillo envueltas entre sombras, mientras Peter y James salían de su escondite.

-¿Esas eran Karenina y Black?- preguntó Peter intrigado

-Sí- dijo James- Me pregunto en que poción utilizarán los pelos de Moony, supongo que será para algo oscuro

-¿Se-Seguro?- tartamudeó Peter asustado

-Más o menos- James volvió a enfocar su atención en Sam y Sirius- No sé que hacer con ellos

-¿No los podemos llevar a la enfermería?- preguntó Peter

-No ¿Cómo explicaremos a Poppy lo que pasó?

-Pero no podemos dejarlos así- dijo Peter apunto de llorar

-Lo sé Wormtail, pero no se me ocurre nada- dijo James exasperado

Sirius se volvió a transformar en humano, pero seguía inconsciente

-Por qué no decimos que oímos algo extraño y eso nos alarmó y cuando bajamos a la Sala común encontramos a Sirius y Sam en este estado

James miró a Peter

-Pues la verdad creo que nuestra única opción es hacer eso, aunque meteríamos en problemas a Sirius y Sam

-Pues…- Peter lo miró nervioso- creo que es mejor un castigo que dejarlos heridos

-Tal vez- James alzó a Sirius y Peter hizo lo mismo con Sam

Ambos chicos entraron a castillo y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, al llegar a la puerta James tocó y la Señora Pomfrey les abrió

-¿Cómo se les ocurre tocar a estas…? –Entonces vio a Sirius y a Sam ensangrentados- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!- gritó aterrorizada- ¿Qué le pasó a estos niños?

James y Peter entraron con Sam y Sirius es brazos y los depositaron en dos camillas distintas.

-No lo sabemos- dijo James con voz abatida- Oímos un ruido extraño y un grito, decidimos salir a investigar que era y vimos a Sirius y a Sam así

Peter empezó a sollozar

-No sabemos que les hizo esto y por eso estamos tan asustados

James miró a su amigo, no se imaginaba que Wormtail fuera tan buen actor

La enfermera se inclinó frente a Sirius y lo examinó largo rato, tan asustada estaba que ni se acordó de echar a James y Peter de la enfermería. Después de 20 minutos de examinar a Sirius suspiró.

-Este no tiene nada grave, solo rasguños, algunos algo profundos, pero nada como para hospitalizarlo

James y Peter sonrieron tranquilos, peor al segundo se borró la sonrisa de James

-¿Y Sam?

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a Sam y la examinó 10 minutos después gritó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Peter a punto de llorar

Los ojos de la enfermera estaban desorbitados e hizo señas a James y Peter para que se acercaran, ambos chicos al acercarse vieron la túnica desgarrada en el hombro, la enfermera corrió los pedazos de tela y los dos merodeadores vieron un mordisco grande en él, la carne se veía y Sam tenía el brazo lleno de sangre.

Peter casi se desmaya

-¿Qué… Qué le hizo eso a Sam?

La enfermera revisó la herida

-Fue un canino, puede ser un perro, o un lobo, tal vez un zorro, a simple vista no puedo saberlo

James y Peter tuvieron ganas de llorar, ambos rogaban con todas sus fuerzas que accidentalmente Sirius hubiese mordido a Sam.

-Por ahora vayan a dormir niños- dijo la Señor Pomfrey ya más calmada- ellos dos dormirán aquí esta noche y mañana les comunicaré su estado

James y Peter asintieron con la cabeza pero en vez de dirigirse a su habitación fueron hacia los Terrenos, allí Remus seguía inconsciente en césped, James se transformó en ciervo y Peter abrió el pasadizo a la Casa de los Gritos y James entró al lobo hasta la Casa. Luego salió y se transformó de nuevo en humano, sonrió melancólicamente a Peter y suspiró.

-Creo que por está noche es mejor dormir y no ir a merodear a la enfermería

Peter asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Kare y Bella entraron a la habitación de las chicas de sexto muy emocionadas. Anushka se acercó a la cama de Alanis e intentó despertarla.

-Al, AL- la pelirroja empezó a sacudir a su amiga, pero sin resultado, Alanis solo se quejaba en sueño y se tabaza la cara con las cobijas.

Bella se acercó y apuntó con la varita a Alanis y le tiró un chorro de agua.

-¡¿Pero qué…! – Empezó a quejarse Alanis ya toda mojada y despierta- ¡¿Qué les pasa!

Ambas chicas miraron a Alanis sonrientes

-Al…- dijo Anushka- Bella ya consiguió el ingrediente que nos hacía falta

Bella abrió su bolsita de cuero y de ella sacó tres pelos negros

La cara de Alanis cambió radicalmente, la mueca de disgusto se disolvió para dar paso a una radiante sonrisa de niña de 8 años.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

Bella sonrió malignamente

-En los Terrenos había un licántropo

La sonrisa de Alanis creció aún más

-No importa como haya llegado allí Bella, lo importante es que ya tenemos listos todos los ingredientes para la poción- Alanis ya no tenía ni una pizca de sueño- Ya llegó la hora, tenemos que comunicarnos con Tom

Bella sonrió contenta

-Mañana informaremos a Sev, Oliver y a Fred

Anushka sonrió con la emoción de una niña pequeña

-No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el momento

James despertó a las 7:00 AM, era la primera vez que se levantaba tan temprano, a su lado Peter roncaba sonoramente, tomó la capa y el mapa y salió en dirección a la enfermería. Caminó por los pasillos, donde solo se alcanzaban a ver fantasmas, era sábado y ni siquiera los más estudiosos estaban despiertos a esa hora ese día.

Llegó a la enfermería donde estaban la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore, y Sirius ya despierto

-¿Entonces no recuerda nada señor Black?- preguntó Dumbledore a Sirius

La cara de Sirius era de desconcierto

-No, nada

Aunque se oía muy convincente, James supo que estaba mintiendo

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?- preguntó Sirius exasperado- ¿Por qué le dan tantos rodeos a la cosa?

Ambos ancianos se miraron gravemente, al fin Dumbledore habló

-Señor Black creemos que la señorita Warren ha sido mordida por un licántropo

Tanto Sirius como James ahogaron un grito

-¿Cómo? Preguntó Sirius en voz bajita y deprimida

-Por ahora no podemos comprobarlo- dijo la señor Pomfrey- es solo una sospecha- suspiró- hay un forma de averiguarlo, hay una poción, echaremos una gota de sangre de la señorita Warren en ella, si se pone blanca es positivo y la señorita Warren sería una licántropa- ambos merodeadores tragaron saliva- si se vuelve verde es negativo y no hay nada de que preocuparse, la prueba se demora un par de horas

-¿Y por qué no ha hecho la prueba?- preguntó Sirius

-No tenía poción, no pensé en tener que utilizarla nunca-la enfermera hizo una pausa para suspirar- cuando sospeché de la naturaleza de la mordida de la señorita Warren le pedí al profesor Dumbledore un poco

-Y aquí está- dijo Dumbledore sacando un pequeño frasco con una poción de color negro

La señora Pomfrey tomó una muestra de la sangre de Sam y la echó en la poción, tanto Sirius como James cerraron los ojos

Remus se despertó en la Casa de los gritos, esta vez estaba solo, no estaba ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni James. Se preguntó por qué, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al entrar no estaban ni James, ni Sirius, solo Peter quién ahora estaba hablando en sueños.

-Peter- lo llamó Remus con voz suave- ¡Eh Peter!

Peter se despertó y miró a Remus en silencio por dos segundos

-¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué no estuvieron conmigo anoche?

Peter se atoró y después de que Remus le pegara en la espalda pudo contestar

-Mmm pues… anoche sí estuvimos contigo, pero…- miró hacia otro lado- hubo un problema

-¿Un problema?- preguntó Remus empezando a asustarse

-Sí, verás…- Peter no sabía como contarle a Remus que había tacado a Sam- Anoche Sam salió a los Terrenos y bueno tú… te nos escapaste y la viste

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron aterrorizados

-¿La ataqué?

Peter asintió rápidamente con la cabeza

-Pero por suerte Sirius intervino a tiempo, aunque…

-Aunque…

-A Sam la mordió algo en el hombro- dijo Peter con la voz temblándole- la Señora Pomfrey no sabe si fue un perro o un lobo

Remus estaba a punto de llorar

-MORDÍ A SAM

Peter se alarmó y abrazó torpemente a su amigo

-Bueno aún no es seguro, tal vez Sirius se distrajo en la pelea y sin notarlo mordió a Sam

Remus lo miró con los ojos aguados

-Tengo miedo Peter

Peter se sentía algo incomodo, él no era bueno en eso de dar concejos y animar a la gente

-Se positivo Remus, tal vez no haya razón para sentirse asustado

Remus abrazó a su amigo y este lo intentó consolar torpemente

-¿Dónde están Sirius y James?- preguntó Remus intentando por todos los medio que la voz no le saliera llorosa

-Dejamos a Sirius en la enfermería con Sam- informó Peter- supongo que James se ha despertado temprano para ir a buscarlos

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos- dijo Remus

-Yo creo que es mejor quedarnos- Remus miró a Peter con reproche- Estas muy sensible y no creo que sea lo mejor ir a donde Sam

-Está bien, los esperaremos aquí- dijo Remus

Peter le sonrió a su amigo

-Deberíamos bañarnos y vestirnos mientras tanto, sobre todo tú

-Está bien- Remus le correspondió la sonrisa

-¿Qué nos ibas a decir Kare?- preguntó Frederic Harper

Anushka Karenina sonrió mirando a Oliver Cover, Frederic Harper y Severus Snape

-Ya tenemos todos los ingredientes para la poción

Los tres chicos sonrieron con malicia y emoción

-¿YA?

-Sí- la pelirroja sonrió muy satisfecha- en este momento Al está escribiendo a Tom

Oliver sonrió

-Ya no somos los mocos de 14 años, como cuando empezamos con esto, ya es hora de que nos hagamos mortífagos de verdad y nos unamos al Señor Tenebroso y sus legiones

-No te emociones tanto Oliver- dijo Severus mucho más serio que sus amigos- de todos modos seguimos en el colegio y debemos seguir siendo prudentes, Dumbledore sigue cerca de nosotros y aún nos quedan dos años aquí

El rubio miró fastidiado a su amigo

-Te pasas de aburrido Severus

Anushka sonrió

-Tal vez Sev tiene algo de razón Oliver

Oliver hizo una mueca de disgusto

-No digo que vayamos caminando por los pasillos tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra

-Entonces no sé porque estamos discutiendo si todos estamos de acuerdo- dijo Frederic zanjando el asunto – por ahora creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar, Alanis ya nos informará cuando se comunique con Tom

Después de desayunar Remus y Peter se dirigieron a la enfermería, a petición de Remus, el licántropo estaba muy nervioso por la situación, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese convertido a Sam en una licántropa. Si Sam se convirtiera en loba odiaría a Remus con toda su alma, y su amistad se te terminaría. Remus no soportaba la idea de perder a su mejor amiga.

Por su lado Peter estaba a punto de llorar del miedo, desde que eran animagos nunca les había pasado una cosa como esa, exceptuando la vez que Remus casi muerde a Snape, pero había salido bien parados del a situación. Pero está vez era diferente, Sam sí había sido mordida por algo y ambos merodeadores tenían la esperanza de que lo que hubiese mordido a Sam fuese un perro.

-Hola- una voz suave asustó a ambos chicos, se voltearon y vieron a Amy Johnson sonriéndoles amigablemente

-Hola Am- saludaron ambos chicos

-¿Y esas caras?- preguntó Amy mirándolos algo preocupada

-Am- dijo Remus mirándola serio- me gustaría que no habláramos de eso

Amy pareció sorprendida pero luego le sonrió

-Claro Remus- la rubia se puso en putillas y desordenó el pelo de Remus- pero me gusta más que estés alegre, así no me puedes ayudar con mis tareas- le sonrió con cariño- y recuerda que si necesitas algo solo dímelo, para eso están los amigos

Remus le también le sonrió a Amy

-Gracias Am

-Bueno me iré a la biblioteca allá me está esperando Jo para que hagamos un trabajo de Transformaciones- Tanto Remus como Peter se sonrojaron levemente y se movieron incómodos- Lastima que no nos puedas ayudar Remus, Jo es algo lenta para entender – sonrió- si quieres cuando estés mejor pídeme ayuda y te ayudo con este trabajo

-Bien lo haré, gracias

-Entonces me voy, adiós Peter, adiós Remus- la rubia salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Ambos chicos reanudaron su marcha a la enfermería llegaron a la puerta y tocaron. Abrió la señora Pomfrey sin decir nada y adentro ya estaban James y Sirius hablando con Sam, quién ya estaba conciente

-Entonces… algo me mordió anoche- dijo Sam intentando que la voz no le temblara- y no saben que fue

James y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza

-Y Poppy sospecha que pudo ser un… -la voz se le ahogó a Sam- Un hombre lobo

James y Sirius se miraron nerviosos

-Sí

Entonces Sam empezó a llorar

-Anoche vi a ese maldito, se abalanzó sobre mí y entonces pasó algo rarísimo, un perro salido de no sé donde me ayudó y luego… no recuerdo nada más

Remus se estremeció al oír eso, pero sin embargo se adelantó hacia sus tres amigos, seguido de Peter

-Hola- murmuraron ambos chicos

James y Sirius miraron entre asustados y conmovidos a Remus, pero Sam, que estaba ajena a todo, se abalanzó sobre sus dos amigos y empezó a llorar

-Tengo miedo- sollozó aferrada al cuello de Remus

Remus sintió que el pecho le dolía del dolor y la culpa, él era quien había hecho tanto daño a Sam, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Así ambos amigos lloraron abrazados, uno de culpa, y el otro de miedo.

Entonces llegó la Señora Pomfrey

-Creo qué ya han pasado las dos horas, debemos ir a mirar de que color está la poción

Los cinco amigos se levantaron, a Sam le temblaban las manos y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, la chica estaba aterrorizada. Por su mente pasaban todas las cosas que pasarían si la prueba daba positivo, ¡tal vez incluso debería dejar el colegio! Samantha dejó escapar un sollozó, Sirius la miró triste y la cogió de la manos para darle fuerzas. Aunque eran menos de 30 pasos a los cinco se le hizo una eternidad. Y allí en una mesa de roble estaba la poción.

Alanis Riddle escribía a su hermano Tom, se hallaba emocionada, no solo por la poción que harían, sino también porque vería a su hermano de nuevo. Desde que tenía 12 años Alanis pasaba largas temporadas de tiempo sin ver a Tom, el cual era su única familia. Así que en secreto Alanis contaba con la emoción de una niña de 7 años los días que faltaban para volver a ver a Tom.

_Tom:_

_Ya tenemos todo listo para la poción, creo que deberíamos encontrarnos en el Bosque Prohibido, ya sabes en que parte. Dime cuando y se lo comunicaré a los demás, todos estamos muy ansiosos. _

Alanis levantó la pluma y lo pensó dos veces, peor volvió a escribir

_Te extraño mucho hermano, espero verte pronto. Te… aprecio mucho_

_Alanis_

-Ehh Sy- dijo Alanis llamando a su lechuza negra la cual voló hacia ella rápidamente- llévale esto a Tom, recuerda que nadie debe verlo

La lechuza le picó el dedo y salió volando. Alanis observó como se alejaba y suspiró y se encaminó a buscar a los otros Slytherin.

En los Terrenos vio a Fred, Oliver, Severus, Bella y Kare. Alanis suspiró y se acercó a ellos

-Acabo de escribir a Tom

Los cinco la miraron

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Bella

-Que pensaba que sería conveniente reunirnos en el sitio anterior- susurró Alanis con voz apagada- no creo que tarde en responder

Los ojos de Anushka brillaron y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios

-Tienes que avisarnos cuando conteste

-Sí, Sí- dijo Alanis sentándose- Por otro lado tenemos que ser más precavidos ahora cuando rondemos pro las noches

-¿Por ser mortifagos?- preguntó Oliver en voz baja

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Alanis- es por el licántropo, no nos conviene que ninguno sea mordido, para eso Tom ya tiene hombres lobos a su servicio

Fred tomó la palabra

-¿Crees que el hombre lobo sea algún estudiante?

-O tal vez un maestro- dijo Alanis- de todos modos lo importante es mantenerlos alejados de él

-Podríamos reclutarlo- dijo Anushka

-No creo- dijo Alanis- no creo que el licántropo sea un Slytherin y no creo que alguien de otra casa deba enterarse, por ahora, de los planes de Tom. De todos modos sería una buena idea investigar un poco.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Bella

-Te ayudo- dijo Oliver

-Bueno entonces ustedes dos son los encargados de investigar al lobo, pero recuerden que si no es Slytherin no es prudente reclutarlo, por ahora…

Sam se había desmayado y Sirius la cargaba en brazos

-Señora Pomfrey ¿La debo dejar acá o llevarla a su habitación?

La enfermera suspiró resignada

-Su herida ya sanó y sabemos que no habrá hemorragias, puede llevársela

Sirius miró a James, Remus y Peter

-¿Vamos?

Los tres siguieron a Sirius, pero Dumbledore interrumpió

-Señor Lupin, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento

Remus miró a Dumbledore con los ojos vacíos, sin embargo respondió

-Sí señor

Los otros tres merodeadores, Sirius con Sam en brazos, salieron echándole miradas furtivas a Remus.

-Señor Lupin- dijo Dumbledore- Estoy seguro de que comprende la enorme importancia de lo que acaba de ocurrir

Remus miró al piso

-Sí señor

-¡Atacaste a la señorita Warren!

Remus hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no llorar

-Yo… ¡Usted sabe que yo no quise hacerlo!

-Pero el hecho es qué lo hiciste

-Yo… no quise- una lágrima resbaló por le rostro de Remus y este se la secó rápidamente

-Remus confié en ti y te dejé estudiar en Hogwarts- empezó Dumbledore

-No estará pensando en echarme- dijo Remus asustado

-No- respondió Dumbledore muy serio- pero me encargaré yo personalmente de tu problema

Remus sonrió un poco, pensó que sería más grave

-Gracias señor

Dumbledore lo miró aún serio

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo te la daré, pero no sé si la señorita Warren haga lo mismo

El directo se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la enfermería

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Remus indiscretamente

-A mandar una lechuza

Sam despertó, se hallaba en la cama de Sirius y a su lado estaban este último, James y Peter

-¿Sam?- preguntó James al verla despertar

-James… -susurró Sam, entonces se calló por un segundo y sus manos volvieron a temblar- yo… yo…

Entonces la chica empezó a llorar

Sus tres amigos se miraron sin saber que hacer

-Sam… - Peter le acarició la cabeza, pero Samantha siguió llorando- vamos no… te pongas así

-¿ENTONCES COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA?- gritó Sam

Entonces a Sirius le ganaron los nervios y tomó a Sam de los hombros acercándola a él

-SAM NO IMPORTA QUE AHORA SEAS UNA LICÁNTROPA, SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS CONTIGO, SOMOS TUS AMIGOS, EN LAS BUENA Y EN LAS MALAS

El llanto de Sam fue aún más fuerte al oír la palabra "licántropa"

James miró a Sirius indignado

-Bien hecho, eres el rey de la prudencia

Sirius miró aterrado a Sam, por el efecto que había causado sus palabras, él también sollozó y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, está también lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro hasta dejarlo empapado. Luego se separó un poco y empezó a hipar

-Creo que… ¡hip!… me iré a mi cuarto

La chica se levantó y Sirus la imitó

-Recuerda Sam que siempre estaré contigo- le corrió un mechón de su desordenado cabello y le sonrió

Sam no pudo evitarlo, se sentía nadie, estaba completamente deprimida, pero la sonrisa de Sirius también la hizo sonreír a ella y hasta sonrojarse un poco

-Gracias Sirius- se separó de su amigo y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación.

Entró en ella y para su fortuna no había nadie, se sentó en su cama con los ojos inexpresivos mirando a ningún lugar. No sabía que sentir, si rabia y odio contra el hijo de pU+ (N/A: No soy grosera, esto textualmente lo que pensó Sam) que le había hecho eso o si debía sentirse deprimida, sin ganas de seguir adelante.

Puso la cabeza entre las manos y las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro de nuevo.

-No, no, no- empezó a murmurar Sam, entonces sintió que la puerta se abría, levantó la mirada y vio frente a ella a Joan Miller.

-¿Sam?- preguntó Jo preocupada, parándose frente a la otra chica- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Los ojos verdes oscuros de Sam miraron los negros de Joan

-Jo…- suspiró- tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

Los sollozos ahogaron las palabras de Sam

-No… creo que es mejor no hablar de esto

Jo se sentó junto a la chica y le sonrió

-Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate

Sam empezó a llorar en silencio, Joan la abrazó suavemente y se quedaron así largo tiempo, hasta que a Sam se le acabaron las lágrimas

Remus entró en su habitación, donde lo esperaban James, Sirius y Peter

-Sam está muy mal- informó Peter

Remus se tiro sobre su cama mirando al techo

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto ¡Dañé la vida de mi mejor amiga!- le pegó un puñetazo a la pared

James lo miró

-Remus creo que deberías hablar con ella, todos deberíamos hacerlo

-Me da miedo- dijo Remus

-Tenemos que afrontar el hecho de que Sam es una licántropa ahora- dijo James- y pienso que ella se merece una explicación…


	5. Sometimes You Cant Make it On Your Own

**Bueno este es un song- Cap, un capítulo basado en una canción , espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews. **

**EstherRadcliffe: **Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando el fic e intentaré seguirlo lo más rápido posible y en este cap hay más Lily/James. Y si pobre Sam, pero tenía que hacerlo! XD sí soy algo cruel con Sam, pero bueno… sigue leyendo! Gracias

**Gerulita Evans**: Bueno si pobre Sam, pero es importante que Sam sea licántropa y… lo de Remus, debe ser difícil perdonar tanto daño, pero Sam no es mala y además quiere mucho a Remus. Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo! Que si escribo es por ustedes

**Yamiroquai**: Lunis gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y bueno ahí te aclare todo. Bueno aquí Remus le confiesa a Sam que él fue quién la mordió, a ver como reacciona… y Ehh! Propaganda! A ver si me leen más e intento actualizar más seguido, aunque como ahora estoy en vacaciones tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T MAKE IT ON YOUR OWN**

**SONG-CAP**

James caminaba por los pasillos en silencio, a su lado Lilian Evans lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué le miras Lily?-preguntó Diane

-Es solo qué… se me hace sospechoso que no me esté acosando

Amy se rio disimuladamente

-Más bien creo que te molesta que no te este acosando

Lily la fulminó con la mirada

-Deja de ser idiota Amy

-Y tú de ser tan agresiva- contestó la rubia con tranquilidad- y si tanta curiosidad te da ver a James Potter sin acosarte por qué no le preguntas que le pasa

-¡Nunca!

-Vamos Lily las tres sabemos que quieres hacerlo- dijo Amy con una sonrisa- preguntarle que tiene no es demostrarle interés, sino de demostrar curiosidad, con decirte que un día Cover le preguntó a Jo que le pasaba, el día que peleó con Thom

-Está bien- dijo Lily a regañadientes- le preguntaré- la pelirroja tomó aire y se acercó a Potter- Ehh Potter

James lo miró, pero está vez lo máximo que atinó a hacer es sonreírle tristemente

-¡Evans!

-Amy, Diane y yo nos preguntábamos- dijo Lily intentando parecer fría- Que tienes, te ves realmente deprimido

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Evans- Potter sonrió y se acercó a Lily

-No es que me preocupe, es solo qué… no me gusta ver a la gente deprimida

-Ya…- James se acercaba cada vez más a Lily, lo cual la ponía nerviosa y algo indignada

-Mira Potter no sé que ilusiones te estarás armando en la cabeza, pero…

-¿Podrías callarte y escucharme por una vez?

La voz de James sonó tan seria y autoritaria que Lily se calló

-Mira Evans- continuó el merodeador –todos los días te persigo para pedirte una cita, y todos los día me rechazas, pero hoy es el único día en el no te pido eso, hoy no tengo ganas de nada, así que te pido que si me vas a insultar te vayas, pero realmente te agradecería tu compañía

Lily miró asombrada al chico

-Ehh Potter- Lily lo abrazó torpemente e intentó sonreír- puede que no me caigas muy bien, pero no me gusta ver a la gente deprimida- suspiró y miro a sus dos amigas que se reían en silencio del a incomoda situación de Lily- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No, solo me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo un tiempo

Lily miró a terrada a su alrededor

-Si eso quieres…-_¿Por qué tengo que ser tan compasiva? _

(N/A: Las frases en _cursiva_ son pensamientos del personaje)- me quedaré contigo un rato, con al condición de qué no te aproveches de la situación para robarme un beso, inventar chismes sobre nosotros, o empezar a acosarme de nuevo

-Te lo prometo Evans

-Bien

Ambos chicos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a los Terrenos, allí se sentaron bajo un árbol, Lily miraba a James insistentemente y no porque le gustara, sino porque le picaba la curiosidad de qué era tan grave como para que James Potter le pidiera su compañía y no la acosara

-Potter… ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

James la miró y Lily sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos avellanas del chico se cruzaron con los verdes de ella ¡ESTABA SINTIENDO PIEDAD POR POTTER!

-No, creo que por ahora es mejor no decir nada

-Como tú quieras…

James tomó la mano de la pelirroja y esta estuvo a punto de retirarla, pero al verlo tan deprimido no fue capaz

-Vamos Potter, se que las cosas mejoraran- murmuró la chica

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joan bajó las escaleras y allí vio a Sirius y Remus

-¡Jo!- la llamó Remus, quien se empezaba a poner nervioso- ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Acompáñanos hasta tu cuarto, allí está Sam ¿cierto?

-Sí- Joan los miró fijamente- y además está muy deprimida

Remus y Sirius tragaron saliva

-Por favor acompáñanos Joan- dijo Sirius- sabes que si no subimos con una chica las escaleras se volverán una rampa

-Sí… un segundo ¿Tú como sabes eso?

-Emm- Sirius miró al techo- eso no importa, lo importante es que necesitamos ver a Sam

Joan lo miró con desconfianza, sin embargo solo se limitó a murmurar

-Síganme

La chica empezó a subir la escalera y ambos merodeadores la siguieron, al llegar a la puerta Jo los miró

-Yo me devuelvo, los dejo solos con Sam

Los dos chicos asintieron y agradecieron a Joan, luego entraron, adentro se hallaba Sam, ya no lloraba tan solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, Remus sentía que se le partía el alma la verla así

-Sam…- la llamó

La chica volteó y e intentó sonreír al verlo

-Remus…- luego miró a Sirius- hola Sirius

El chico más bajito (Alias Remus) se acercó a Sam y se sentó a su lado

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?- los ojos verde oscuros de Sam miraron fijamente a los azules de Remus

-De tu nueva condición

-Puedes ser algo más directo- dijo Sam con ironía- ¿De "tu nueva condición"? ¡DE QUE AHORA ERES UNA LICÁNTROPA!

A Remus las últimas palabras, o gritos, de Sam le dolieron como un Crucio

-Sí, de eso- dijo el otro licántropo mirándola serio

-¿Y por qué habríamos de hablar de eso? – preguntó Samantha intentando permanecer serena

Remus estaba aterrorizado con la idea de confesarle a Sam que él la había mordido, miro a Sirius intentando buscar ayuda pero este lo miró severamente.

-Porque… yo sé como te sientes- susurró Remus

Sam lo miro

-No, no lo sabes

-Sí lo sé porque…- A Remus se le quedaron las palabras en la boca

Sam lo miró expectante y Sirius lo empujó

-Yo también soy un licántropo…- terminó de decir Remus

Sam abrió la boca como un pescado fuera del agua

-¿Te los estas inventando para darme ánimos? Porque si es así, no está funcionando

Remus suspiró

-Yo no mentiría con algo así- levantó la mirada y miró a Sam a la cara- a mi me mordieron cuando todavía era un niño, Fenrir Greyback fue quién me mordió. Cuando mis padres supieron esto empezaron a llorar, pero yo ni siquiera atiné a entender lo que pasaba, no sabía cual era la gravedad del asunto

Sam escuchó la historia de Remus en silencio y luego de 5 minutos de estar callados la chica miró a Remus

-Remus… tú eras el único licántropo de Hogwarts-suspiró- ¿Tú fuiste quién me mordió?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanis caminaba por los pasillos sonriendo cuando se chocó con alguien

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas…!- levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba de Thomas Reid- con que eres tú Reid ¿No aguantaste las ganas de verme?

Thomas fulminó a la Slytherin con la mirada

-Ilusa sangre- su…

-Creía que a ti no te importaba la sangre de la gente- dijo Alanis aparentando tranquilidad- además ya no tengo 11 años, puedes decirme sangres- sucia cuantas veces quieras y no me importará

**Flash Back**

Una niña de 11 años y cabello negro corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de Bellatrix Black, quién tenía su tarea de Encantamientos. Mientras pasaba la entrada la biblioteca se chocó con otro chico, el cual llevaba cinco libros en brazos, ambos niños cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo

-Lo siento- susurró la niña mientras se levantaba

-Fíjate por donde vas- dijo el niño recogiendo los libros

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Thomas Reid ¿y tú?

-Alanis Riddle

-¿Riddle?- preguntó el chico levantándose con sus libros- Ese no es un apellido mágico ¿cierto?

Las orejas de Alanis enrojecieron

-Y a ti que te importa

Thomas la miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente, si al niña se avergonzaba de ser de sangre mestiza, lo cual le molestaba a Thomas, ya sabía que decirle

-¿Eres sangre-sucia?

Alanis abrió los ojos, de los cuales empezaban a salir lágrimas de rabia

-Ese… ese asqueroso muggle no es mi padre- dijo mirando con odio a Reid, lo empujó y salio corriendo

**Fin del Flash Back**

Thomas miró a Alanis

-No me importa de que sangre sea la gente, pero me parece despreciable alguien que se avergüence por ser de sangre mestiza, y más si luego tratan mal a otros por ser igual a ellos

Alanis entendió la indirecta (O más bien era muy directa)

-No me importa parecerte despreciable Reid, a mí me parece despreciable la gente que trata mal a niñas de 11 años, solo porque le votaron unos libros, y luego pidió perdón

-Entonces quedamos en igualdad de condiciones- dijo Thomas- ambos nos parecemos despreciables y si es así no sé porque estamos hablando

-Porque me parece muy divertida la mirada de fastidio que pones cuando me miras

-Me das asco Riddle- dijo Thomas intentando seguir su camino

-Espera Reid- dijo Alanis tomándolo por la espalda- ¿Te doy miedo?

-No, es solo que me molesta su presencia- dijo Thomas sin inmutarse

La Slytherin se río

-Nos veremos luego Reid- le murmuró al oído, luego le acarició la oreja y se rió mientras veía como Thomas se alejaba, sin saber que emociones acababa de despertar en él, ni cuales se despertarían en ella misma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy y Diane miraba, más bien espiaban, a Lily y James, mientras la rubia hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse, Ly sonreía algo enternecida

-¿No crees que se ven muy lindo?

-A mi más bien me dan asco

Diane se volteó y tras ella estaban Anushka Karenina y Oliver Cover

-Nadie te llamo Karenina- dijo Amy mirándola con desprecio

-Así que están espiando a su amiguita con Potter ¿eh?- dijo mirando a la "pareja"- pensaba que Evans no era tan fácil

-No lo es- dijo Diane empezando a enfurecerse – no se parece a ti Karenina

Anushka la miró con odio

-¿Qué insinúas Linne?

-No insinúa nada- dijo Amy- te está diciendo que eres una perra, primero andas por Hogsmeade con ese chico de cabello oscuro (Alias Tom) y acá en Hogwarts eres la Pa de Cover, sin mencionar tus numeritos con Harper

Anushka la fulminó con la mirada

-Tú cállate Johnson que ni siquiera eres capaz de darle un beso en la mejilla a un chico

-Prefiero ser una monja a una perra

-Pues perra no podrías ser ni aunque quisieras- dijo Oliver- ni a Lupin le gustas

-¿Se puede saber porque Lupin está metido en esta conversación?

El estruendo que habían armado ya estaba llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes, incluidos Lily y James

-Mira Evans Cover y Karenina están pelando con Amy

-¿Qué?- Lily se levantó contenta de poder soltarse de la mano de James- ¿Otra vez? Nunca se cansan de pelear Amy y Karenina, Amy normalmente es muy tranquila, pro no soporta a Karenina

James se rió

-Tal vez deberías dejarlas solas

-¿Qué? ¿Para que se terminen matando?

-Cuando tú me atacas tus amigas no se meten, has lo mismo hoy

Lily lo miró con desconfianza

-Mejor vamos a la Sala común allá te encuentras con Miller y puedes dejarme ya

Lily sonrió

-Entonces vamos

Ambos Gryffindor se alejaron dejando a atrás a una histérica Amy lanzando maleficios a Anushka y a Diane atacando a Oliver.

Al entrar a la Sala común se encontraron a Joan, la chica se encontraba sentada en un sillón con cara de preocupación

-Jo- la llamó Lily- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Pues… miró a su amiga- ¡¿Estabas con James Potter?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco

-Es solo qué…

-Evans me estaba haciendo compañía porque estaba deprimido

Joan abrió los ojos

-¿Tú también? Sam, Remus y Sirius están igual

-¿Dónde están Remus y Sirius?-preguntó James

-Arriba, en nuestras habitaciones- respondió Joan- con Sam

Sin decir nada más James cogió de la mano a Lily y la arrastró hacia la habitación de la chica

-¡¿Qué te pasa Potter!

-Necesito entrar a esa habitación y si subo contigo las escaleras no se volverán rampa

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No importa- ambos llegaron a la entrada- Gracias Evans- le dio un beso en la mejilla que la pelirroja se limpió con asco

-No te pases Potter

James le sonrió y entro al la habitación de las chicas de 6° curso

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Respóndeme!- dijo Sam casi gritando

Remus estaba pálido y sus ojos desorbitados, sin embargo fue capaz de abrir la boca

-Sí

En ese momento entró James

-Sam…

Pero la chica no lo escuchaba solo miraba a Remus con cara asustada

-Fuiste tú… ¿¡SABES LO QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER! ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA, ERES UN MONSTRUO Y AHORA YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY

-Sam… -empezaron Sirius y James

-CÁLLENSE- gritó la chica y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, empujando a Peter que intentaba subir a su habitación para hablar con ella

-SAM…- gritó el merodeador, pero está siguió corriendo, siguiéndola bajaron los otros tres, Remus lloraba e intentaba que nadie lo viera

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Peter

-Remus le dijo la verdad- respondió James

Wormtail abrió los ojos asustado

-Ya veo que reaccionó mal

-Era obvio que lo iba a hacer- se lamentó Remus- yo hubiese reaccionado igual

-Hablaré con ella- dijo Sirius- estará junto al lago, Remus ve para allá en media 20 minutos y ustedes dos en 30

Los otros merodeadores asintieron y Sirius se dirigió a los Terrenos

Allí estaba Sam llorando en silencio mirando , el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó por atrás, ella ni se inmutó

**Tough, you think you've got the stuff**

_**Fuerte, piensas que tienes las condiciones**_

-¿Tú lo sabias Sirius?

-Sí- respondió su amigo

-¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?- preguntó Samantha

-No queríamos ponerte en peligro, pero nos equivocamos

-Evidentemente

-Recuerda que nosotros estamos para apoyarte

-No necesito nada de ustedes Sirius, yo puedo superar esto sola

**You're telling me and anyone, You're hard enough**

_**Me dices a mi y a cada persona que eres lo suficientemente fuerte**_

-No, yo quiero estar contigo en esto, tal y como estuve con Remus

-No tienes que hacerlo, tú me engañaste al igual que Peter y James, y Lupin… -Sam sollozó- arruinó mi vida

Sirius dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a ella

-Remus no quería hacerlo, sabes que él te quiere mucho, eres su mejor amiga, la chica que más le importa en todo Hogwarts

-Ya no sé que creer, el hecho es que pasó, Remus me mordió y no necesito de nadie para superar esto

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, aunque tenga que obligarte- dijo sonriéndole- además sabes que sí necesitas de alguien, de mí

**You don't have to put up a fight **

**You don't have to always be right**

_**No tienes que comenzar a pelear  
no tienes que estar siempre en lo correcto**_

Sam no pudo evita reírse

-Hasta en estos casos eres la persona más egocéntrica que conozco

Sirius sonrió vanidosamente

-¿Entonces qué me dices? Quieres unirte a nuestro combo merodeador nocturno, todas las noches de Luna está llena, cuando Remus se transforma, los cuatro salimos a explorar el castillo y así creamos le mapa del merodeador, el que tú has visto es como "la copia de seguridad" el otro es mucho mejor y creo que ahora sí lo puedes ver

Sam no pudo evitar sonreí

-Que honor

-Bueno esa sonrisa me dice que sí me dejarás estar a tu lado en esto

**Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight**

**_Déjame recibir algunos golpes por ti esta noche _**

_** (No estoy muy segura de que seas así)**_

-Ehh no te ilusiones Black

Sirius le sonrió

-¿Por lo menos perdonarás a Remus?

Sam se puso seria

-No es tan fácil Sirius

-Lo sé, pero... piensa en lo que te dije

-Te lo prometo- susurró la chica

-Ahora veamos si te puedo animar un poco- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué quieres hacer enfermo?- preguntó Sam riendo

**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone**

**_Escúchame ahora_  
_necesito dejártelo saber  
No tienes que llevarlo solo_**

Sirius tomó en brazos a Sam y empezó a meterse al lago

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó la chica riendo- ¡Para!

-No- se limitó a contestar Sirius cuando el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas

-Filch nos matará

-¿Y qué?

**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own **

_**Y eres tú cuando miro al espejo  
y eres tú cuando no contesto el teléfono  
a veces no lo puedes hacer por ti mismo**_

-SIRIUS BLACK, SAL DEL LAGO- gritó Sam

-No lo haré- dijo Sirius cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura

-¡No me quiero mojar!

-Pues te va a tocar

-Sirius por favor no

-No voy a parar

-SUÉLTAME

-Está bien

Sirius soltó a Sam y está cayó al lago, mojándose toda

-SIRIUS

-Me dijiste que te soltara

Mientras ambos amigos discutían Remus Lupin se acercaba a ellos, tenía miedo de volver a hablar con Sam, pero de todos modos lo haría

-Sam- la llamó

La empapada licántropa volteó y se encontró con la mirada triste y arrepentida de Remus Lupin

-Remus…- la chica salió del agua y se acercó a él

**We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright**

**_Nosotros peleamos todo el tiempo  
tú y yo… esta bien_**

-Yo…- Remus agachó la mirada para mirar a la cara a Sam- Quiero pedirte perdón, quiero decirte lo siento mucho, sé que eso no es suficiente, sé que te he hecho un daño irreparable, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a llevar la carga, porque yo tengo la misma carga

**We're the same soul**

_**Somos la misma alma**_

Sam lo miraba pasmada

-Remus…- suspiró- si te dijera que te perdono estaría mintiendo, pero si te dijera que no quiero hacerlo también mentiría- sonrió melancólicamente- Creo que… deberías darme un tiempo más para pensar, todo esto ha ocurrido muy rápido y aún no organizo mis pensamientos

**I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more**

_**No necesito… no necesito oírte decir  
que si no fuéramos tan parecidos  
Te gustaría más **_

Entonces se acercó Sirius

-Ya están mejor las cosas

Sam y Remus lo miraron

-Yo… no sé…- la chica suspiró- solo quiero tener tiempo para pensar, aún no asimilo que… que soy una licántropa- hizo una pausa- además debo hablar con mis padres

**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone**

**_Escúchame ahora_  
_necesito dejártelo saber  
No tienes que llevarlo solo_**

**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own **

_**Y eres tú cuando miro al espejo  
y eres tú cuando no contesto el teléfono  
a veces no lo puedes hacer por ti mismo**_

Remus miró a Sirius

-_Bueno pudo ser peor_- se dijo a si mismo el licántropo- Creo que buscaré a Peter y James- murmuró

-Bien- contestó Sirius, mientras Remus se iba dejándolos solos de nuevo

-¿Qué paso con Remus?- preguntó Sirius

-Le dije lo mismo que te dije a ti

-Sam…

-Sirius entiende que esto es algo que no se puede perdonar tan a la ligera

**I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all**

**_Sé que no hablamos  
estoy enfermo de eso_**

-Remus solo quiere seguir siendo tu amigo

-Lo sé, pero… a ti no fue al que mordieron ¿Podrías tú perdonar tan rápido?

Sirius calló por un minuto

-No lo creo

-¿Ahora me entiendes?- preguntó la chica

-Sí

Sam se acercó a su amigo

-Sirius solo te pido que en este momento te quedes conmigo

**Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me...**

**_¿Me puedes oír cuando canto,  
tu eres la razón por la que canto  
tu eres la razón por cual la opera esta mi_**

Sirius agachó al cabeza quedando muy cerca de su mejor amiga

-Te prometo que me quedaré contigo

Se inclinó un poco más sobre su amiga, ¿(Quieren un beso…?) Le besó la frente y le sonrió (… pues se quedarán con las ganas jajaja, no mentiras, solo esperen un poco más)

El estomago de la chica daba vueltas, tener tan cerca de Sirius no era usual ni para ella, se sentía nerviosa y a la vez decepcionada de que el beso hubiese sido en la frente

-Gracias

**Where are we now?  
I've still got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home**

_**¿Donde estamos ahora?  
Todavía tengo que avisarte  
una casa aún no hace un hogar**_

Entonces los dos se abrazaron, y en ese abrazó cada uno intentó demostrarle al otro cuanto lo quería, a ambos se les escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y luego se separaron sonriendo

**Don't leave me here alone...**

_**No me dejes aquí solo **_

En ese momento llegaron James, Remus y Peter

-Veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Peter sonriendo a Sam

-Un poco gracias

El más bajito de los merodeadores (Alias Peter) se acercó y abrazó a la chica

-Vamos a estar contigo Sam

-Lo sé – dijo Samantha, esta vez de todo corazón

James se acercó y también abrazó a Sam

-Recuerda que siempre contarás con nosotros

-Está bien- susurró la chica

**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own **

_**Y eres tú cuando miro al espejo  
y eres tú cuando no contesto el teléfono  
a veces no lo puedes hacer por ti mismo**_

Remus lo observaba más alejado, sabía que Sam no lo perdonaría al instante, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar

**The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

_**Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es falsificarlo  
a veces no lo puedes hacer por ti mismo.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y el próximo cap: "Encuentros en la Oscuridad"

Sí por fin aparece Tom!

Y también voy a trabaja la pareja de Remus, aunque tal vez le esperen más tristezas y el despecho jajaja que cruel soy con el pobre lobito, pero bueno… algún día mejorará

SIGAN LEYENDO! Gracias


	6. Encuentros en la Oscuridad

**QUE OLVIDO! LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECES JK ROWLING, MÍOS SOLO SON LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS, ALIAS: SAM, AMY, THOMAS, ALANIS, FRED, ANUSHKA, DIANE, OLIVER Y JOANE, LOS CUALES NO SON PARA NINGÚN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: ENCUENTROS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Una pequeña lechuza negra volaba por Hogsmeade, al fin se posó sobre el marco de una ventana, dentro de aquella habitación había un hombre joven, era muy guapo, tenía abundante cabello negro y penetrantes ojos oscuros, era alto y fornido y sus facciones eran delicadas, en realidad era casi igual a su padre, a quién había matado hacia 6 años.

Al ver a la lechuza sonrió

-Sy…

Se acercó al animal y le dio una golosina

-Gracias Sy- tomó la carta adivinando de quién era- Alanis… hermanita

Abrió la carta, la leyó rápidamente y sonrió al terminar

-Así que todo está listo, creo que ya es hora de ir a Hogwarts

Tomó un pergamino en blanco y escribió en él

Alanis

Espérenme esta noche en el lugar, lleven todos los ingredientes y un caldero

Tom

Selló la carta y se le dio a la lechuza

-Llévale esto a tu dueña, recuerda que solo ella debe ver la carta

La lechuza lo pico amistosamente y salio volando en dirección a Hogwarts.

-Espérame hermanita…- susurró el hombre- esta es la noche- finalizó sonriendo maliciosamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empezaba la noche y Lily se dirigía hacia su habitación, al entrar en ella fue recibida con una almohadazo en la cara

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Lo siento Lily- dijo Samantha asomándose tras una "fortaleza" de cojines, cobijas, almohadas y hasta toallas y ropa- no tengo muy buena puntería

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿Qué no es muy obvio?- dijo Amy asomándose por otra "fortaleza", la cual compartía con Joan

-¿Tú que haces aquí? ¡Tú eres una Ravenclaw y está habitación es de Gryffindors!

-Pero que observadora- dijo la rubia tirándole un cojín a Sarah Thompson, el cual le dio en la cabeza- ¡SÍ!

-¿Y Diane?

-No quiso venir cuando la invite- explicó Jo esquivando una almohada- sabes que no le gusta "romper las reglas"

-¿Te unes Lily?- preguntó Sam

-Pues…

-Eso es un sí- gritó la licántropa lanzándole un cojín el cual le dio en el pecho a la pelirroja

-Está bien- dijo está tomando una almohada y pegándole a Sam en la cara

-Me las vas a pagar Evans… - dijo Sam riendo

-A propósito- dijo Amy sacando la cabeza por entre su "fortaleza" – Sam te queremos invitar a algo

-¿A qué?- preguntó la otra chica aún escondida

-El 27 de Agosto nuestra querida Joan cumple 16 añitos

-Cómo si tu fueras muy vieja- protestó Jo

-Al menos ya tengo 16 años y no 15, en fin… ese no es el punto, Lily, Diane, Jo y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade y te queríamos invitar Sam

Sam salió de su escondite pidiendo paz para que no le tiraran almohadas

-¿El 27?- miró a su calendario y vio que ese día estaba remarcado con resaltador azul, ese era su primer día como loba, en ese momento tropezó y cayó de su cama estruendosamente

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Jo

-Sí, sí…-dijo Sam con una mueca de dolor en la cara- ¿Y… a qué horas sería?

-Por la tarde- dijo Lily- y volveríamos a las 7 de la noche más o menos

-Queríamos ir clandestinamente- dijo Amy con voz de confidente- pero Diane no quería arriesgarse así que le pidió permiso a Dumbledore y nos dejó ir, con al condición de que regresáramos a esa hora

-Yo iría pero… -pensó rápidamente en una excusa- tengo que ayudar a James con su tarea

-Potter puede hacerla solito- dijo Lily secamente

-Pero se lo prometí- dijo Sam- voy, pero con al condición de volver antes de que anochezca

Joan miró a Sam

-Por favor ven con nosotras

-Pero le prometí a James…

-Entonces volveremos antes de que anochezca – dijo Joan decididamente

Amy la miró con cara de niña caprichosa

-Jo… yo quería quedarme hasta tarde…

-Pero queremos que Sam vaya y si ella tiene que regresar temprano…

-Está bien- dijo Amy resignada

-Entonces iré- dijo Sam con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Jo- sé que no somos las mejores amigas, pero eres la chica de Gryffindor que mejor me cae, bueno sin contar a nuestra querida Evans

Lily sonrió cual modelo de propagandas

-Entonces te esperamos en la puerta a los Terrenos el 27, Sam, a las 3:00 PM

-Estaré allí

-Más te vale- dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanis se hallaba en los Terrenos junto con Fred, ya era de noche y ambos chicos se hallaban acostados en el pasto mirando las estrellas. Habáis escapado de un castigo de Filch y ahora se hallaban tirados sobre el verde césped, ambos en silencio. En realidad ninguno de los dos miraba a las estrellas, cada uno pensaba en el otro. Alanis odiaba admitirlo, pero Fred era para ella mucho más que su mejor amigo, lo adoraba, en 2 años se escondía en la biblioteca para verlo estudiar y eso le proporcionada una extraña felicidad, aún era muy pequeña como para amarlo, pero había algo en Fred que la hacía sentirse feliz. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Fred le empezó a parecer más atractivo, odiaba en secreto a sus frecuentes novias y siempre que podía les echaba maldiciones a escondidas, hasta que cumplió 14 años, maduró y decidió olvidar lo que sentía por Fred, no quería dañar una excelente amistad, con una relación que seguramente sería conflictiva, pues ambos competían mucho.

-Al…- susurró Fred

-¿Ah?- respondió ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones

-¿Esa no es Sy?

Alanis levantó al mirada y vio a su lechuza

-Sí- sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niña pequeña- ¡Trae la respuesta de Tom!

La lechuza vio a su dueña y bajó para entregarle la carta que llevaba para ella. Alanis la leyó toda prisa y miró a Fred

-Llama a Kare, Oliver, Bella y Severus, nos tenemos que ir para el bosque prohibido ya…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew estaban sentados sobre la cama del licántropo haciendo tareas, mientras Sirius y James jugaban con una snitch.

-Mmm Remus- dijo Peter terminando su tarea- ¿Ya has visto el calendario?

Remus dejó de escribir y miró a su amigo

-Sí

-¿Por qué eres tan imprudente Wormtail?- preguntó Sirius volteándose a mirar a Peter, ocasión que aprovechó James para pegarle en la cabeza con la pequeña pelota- ¡AY!

-Déjalo Padfoot- susurró Remus al adolorido animago- no importa

-Pero es que está vez tenemos otro problema- dijo James quién ya había terminado de reírse de Sirius- Sam también se convertirá en loba esa noche

-No menciones eso- dijo Remus deprimido

-Vamos Moony amigo- dijo Sirus- ya tienes que aceptarlo

-Es que… me duele

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo James- pero negando lo que paso no vas a conseguir nada

-Tal vez tienes razón- susurró Remus- creo que… hoy no tengo sueño- dijo levantándose- me voy a la sala común

El chico bajo las escaleras hacia la Sala común bajo la mirada aprensiva de sus tres mejores amigos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Auch Oliver me pisaste

-Deja de quejarte Kare- dijo Bellatrix Black a su amiga rusa

-Cállense ya todos- ordenó Alanis con voz imperiosa – ya casi llegamos

-¿Segura que Tom estará allí?- preguntó Anushka con voz ansiosa

-¿Cuándo nos ha mentido Tom?- preguntó Alanis

Al final los seis Slytherin llegaron a un claro del bosque prohibido

-Buenas noches…- susurró una voz, ronca, profunda y extrañamente agradable

Todos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre alto, guapo, cabello y ojos oscuros, y muy parecido a Alanis, era Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort

Cada Slytherin tuvo una reacción diferente al ver a Tom. Severus se quedó serio solo respondiendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza; Bella sonrió y murmuró: Buenas noches; Oliver miró a Tom con una mezcla de frialdad y admiración; Fred se acercó y dio la mano a Tom; Alanis se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza y por último Anushka lo abrazó y le dio un insinuante beso en la comisura de la boca, el cual no pareció molestar a Tom.

-Ahora bien, empecemos con lo nuestro- dijo sonriendo- supongo que ya saben que poción vamos a preparar esta noche

-La poción Morrüth- dijo Fred

-Exactamente- dijo Tom- y… también sabrán sus efectos

-Incrementa el poder de los maleficios…- empezó Bella

-… también de las maldiciones, incluso de las prohibidas, por ejemplo un Avada Kedabra puede matara dos personas o un Crucio torturar a tres- terminó Anushka

-Exactamente- dijo Tom- ¿Trajeron el caldero y los ingredientes?

-Claro-dijo Alanis sacando una bolsa grande con varias bolsas más pequeñas dentro de ella- Oliver trajo el caldero

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y puso en el suelo un caldero muy pequeño, cabía en un bolsillo, luego le apuntó con la varita

-Engorgio- susurró y el caldero se agrandó a su tamaño normal

-Entonces- Tom sonrió ansioso- empecemos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No puedes dormir?

Remus se volteó y vio a Joan Miller en pijama mirándolo

-No

-Yo tampoco- sonrió la chica- Con Amy durmiendo en mi cama es imposible, se mueve mucho y hasta habla dormida

Remus rió

-¿Qué hace Amy en la torre de Gryffindor?-preguntó

-Pues la invite para pasar el rato con alguien y luego se hizo tan tarde que decidimos que era mejor que se quedara a dormir con nosotras aunque, ya no creo que sea tan buena idea

Remus sonrió y Jo se sentó junto a él, lo cual puso algo nerviosos a ambos

-¿Y tu por qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó Jo

-Pues…- Remus miró a Jo, no quería confesarle la historia de él y Sam- insomnio

Jo lo miro sin estar muy convencida

-Ahhh – le sonrió- pues si no te molesta me quedaré contigo un rato

Remus se sonrojó un poco

-No, claro que no me molesta

Ambos Gryffindor se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez Joan se dio cuenta de cuan hermosos eran los ojos de Remus, y Remus… buen ya se había dado cuenta de cuan hermosa era Joan hace mucho tiempo, instintivamente el merodeador se acercó a la chica, la cual no fue capaz de moverse, en ese momento no pensó ni Amy, ni en nadie. Ambos se empezaron a acercar y cuando Joan se dio cuenta estaba besando tiernamente a Remus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily despertó sobresaltada por un grito de Amy dormida

-Dios, debe ser terrible dormir con ella todas las noches- digo negando con la cabeza- se puso la bata y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Joan no estaba en la habitación, se acercó a la cama donde dormitaba Amy y la sacudió

-Am…

La rubia se movió bruscamente y luego abrió los ojos sobresaltada

-Dios Lily ¿Siempre se despiertan tan temprano en esta torre?

-¡Son las 8!- dijo escandalizada Lily- No es muy temprano

-Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Amy de malas pulgas- Y… ¿Para qué me despertaste querida Evans?

Lily levantó una ceja

-No se si no lo hayas notado Am… pero Jo no está en la cama

Amy se encogió de hombros

-Pudo haberse levantado temprano

Lily bufó y bajó a la Sala común en bata, seguida de Amy quién bajaba con pijama enteriza con pies y gorrito de dormir. Al llegar a la Sala Común vieron a Joan durmiendo apaciblemente sobre el hombro de…

-¿Remus?- preguntó Amy contrariada y luego soltó una alegre carcajada- ¿Y se suponía que a mi era a la que le gustaba Remus?

La risa de Amy despertó a Joan y a Remus

-¿Am?- preguntó Remus abriendo los ojos

Amy sonrió

-Sí querido Lupin y veo que Lily y yo hemos interrumpido algo- dije Amy mirando a Joan

Lily se rió por lo bajo provocando que Joan se sonrojara

-Bueno ya Lily- dijo intentando permanecer serena- ni que yo fuera un animal de zoológico

Amy sonrió

-Y se suponía que a mi era a la que le gustaba Remus

-¡Basta Am!- dijo Joan

La rubia no se ofendió e incluso sonrió aún más

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya son novios? ¿O solo amigos con derechos?

Ambos se sonrojaron

-Pues…- Joan sonrió tímidamente- somos novios

-AHAHHAHAHAHA- el grito de Amy fue largo y agudo

-Ya cálmate Amy- dijo Remus sonriendo

-Pero es algo tan bonito- dijo la Ravenclaw cogiendo a su amigo por los cachetes

En ese momento bajó Samantha Warren con su pijama de cuadros azules y negros y con los ojos hinchados del sueño

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué grita Amy?- preguntó después de bostezar sonoramente

-Son Jo y Remus- dijo Amy muy contenta- ¡Son novios!

La cara de Sam cambió en un segundo

-¿Jo y Remus?

-¡Ya!- dijo la aludida cada vez más roja- ¿Pueden superarlo?

Pero Sam se mordía le labio para contener la risa

-No- dijo en susurró bajito que intentaba no convertirse en risa

En ese momento los tres merodeadores restantes bajaron, también aún en pijama.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?- preguntó Sirius molesto mirando a Amy- ¿Qué haces aquí Johnson? ¿Y porqué gritas tanto?

Amy lo miró mal y abrió la boca para contestarle, peor Remus la aventajó

-Jo y yo somos novios- dijo sonrojado

La expresión de molestia de Sirius cambio en un segundo y abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué tu y Joan Qué?

-Son novios Black ¿O es qué te volviste sordo?- dijo Amy de malas maneras

-Mejor cállate Johnson- dijo Sirius molestándose de nuevo

-Buen mejor cállense los dos- dijo James y luego miró a Jo- ¿Es verdad Jo?

-Sí- contestó Joan- somos novios…

Toda la mañana hubo revuelo por la noticia y Amy se encargó de informar a Diane y a Thomas, por parte de todos hubo emoción y risas, menos por parte de uno de los merodeadores que contemplaba la escena, silencioso y melancólico: Peter Pettigrew a quién le había gustado Joan Miller desde hacía mucho tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anushka bostezó, habían pasado la noche de largo haciendo la poción, pues además de ser muy difícil tenían que hacer una gran cantidad, a su lado todos se veían cansados, menos Tom y Alanis.

-Creo que ya es hora de que regresen a su escuela- dijo Tom

Los Slytherin lo miraron

-¿Cuándo lo volveremos a ver? -Preguntó Oliver

Tom sonrió

-Supongo que esta noche si quieren, estaré en Hogsmeade durante un mes, mientras la poción está lista

Los chicos se levantaron con pereza y se encaminaron al castillo, sin embargo Alanis y Anushka se rezagaron para quedarse un poco más de tiempo con Tom. La pelinegra se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó

-Te iré a ver esta noche- susurró y sin decir más siguió a su amigos.

Anushka y Tom quedaron solos. La pelirroja, que se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, se acercó al Señor Tenebroso

-Yo también iré a verte con Alanis

Tom sonrió

-Te estaré esperando Kare

La chica miró sus impenetrables ojos negros, no podía adivinar que pensaba o sentía Tom en ese instante, él siempre se veía igual de frío y calmado. Anushka lo dudo un segundo, pero su audacia pudo más que su prudencia, se puso de puntillas y beso suavemente los labios de Lord Voldemort, para su sorpresa este correspondió su beso pasando sus manos por su cintura, el suave beso del principio se convirtió en uno apasionado, donde Anushka pudo soltar todo el deseo que sentía acumulado desde hacía tiempo por Tom y viceversa. Luego ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, ninguno sabía que ese beso era el principio de lo que acabaría por manejar la vida de Anushka Karenina.

-Que duermas Kare…- susurró Tom con su agradable voz ronca

La chica asintió con la cabeza y sin poder decir nada más se dirijo hacia el Castillo sin que un solo pensamiento pudiera quedarse quieto en su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius y James caminaban por los pasillos

-No puedo creer que Moony sea novio de Joan- dijo James

-Yo no puedo creer que Johnson sea tan escandalosa- dijo Sirius aún fastidiado por la actitud de Amy en la mañana

James se rió

-Tu y Johnson deberían seguir el ejemplo de Remus y Jo…

-¿QUÉ? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO PRONGS? JOHNSON ES LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE ME PARECE FASTIDIOSA

James se rió aún más

-Creo que mejor no, además ya hay una chica a la que le gustas y con quién haces buena pareja

-Si te refieres a Alisha, ya termine con ella

-No, no me refería a ella

Sirius puso cara de confundido

-¿Entonces a quién te referías?

Prongs lo miró dudoso

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta Padfoot

-¡Vamos Potter!- dijo Sirius- no quiero adivinanzas, dime quién es

James suspiró inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero creía que era lo más conveniente

-Sam…

Bueno por fin pude acabar este capítulo, en mi colegio me tienen llena de tareas y trabajos. Lo siento por la demora, e intentaré que el próximo capitulo salga más rápido… y a propósito se va a llamar: Full Moon, y supongo que ya saben sobre que va a ser, el nombre lo dice todo.

Ahora los reviews:

**Natalia:** Hola! Gracias por tu review y que bn que te guste mi historia, perdona la demora, ya explike las causas de esta, así que sigue leyendo y procuraré no demorarme tanto la proxima vez.

**sdhgfskdhgf** Lunis hola gracias por el review, ehh yo tmbn hago eso, pero no se si con mucho provecho… u.u, y que bn que te gusto el cap, a mi también me encanta U2 y el próximo cap tmbn será con una canción, cuando la oí supe ke era perfecta para ese capítulo, aunke no se si no conozcas al grupo, se llama Sonata Arctica y bueno… disfruta este cap! Aunke no es la re maravilla pero bueno…

**Gerulita Evans:** Sí, ya puse más Lily y James por ti, y… me salio ese intento de reconciliación, aunke Lily estaba aterrorizada de James! Aki va otro cap, no hay mucho Lily y James, porke esta otra pareja Remus y Joan, pero en el próximo volverá el Lily y James… aunke esa vez no serán tan pacíficos… Gracias por leerme y me encantan tus reviews

**Elizabeth Mary Evans:** Primero: Felicitaciones por tu fic, lo estoy leyendo lentamente por la cantidad de trabajo que me dejan en mi colegio, pero ahí voy… XD y gracias por el review… a mí tmbn me gusta mucho la pareja de Sam y Sirius, y en el proximo cap… ya habrá un adelanto entre ellos dos!


	7. Full Moon

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: "FULL MOON"- Sonata Arctica **

Era 27 de Octubre y avanzaba el otoño, Halloween estaba cerca, y esa tarde Amy Johnson, Diane Linne, Lilian Evans y Samantha Warren acompañaban a Joan Miller a Hogsmeade por su cumpleaños. Eran aproximadamente las 4:30 PM y las chicas acababan de llegar al pequeño pueblo.

-Hace mucho frío- dijo Sam poniéndose unos guantes verdes

-Tienes razón- dijo Amy arreglándose su bufanda de colores

Joan sonrió

-Y… ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Decide tú Jo, tú eres la del cumpleaños- dijo Lily

Jo sonrió

-¿Vamos a las tres escobas primero? Quiero algo caliente para tomar

-Buena idea- dijo Diane

Las cinco se dirigieron hacia el lugar

-¿A qué horas regresaremos? –preguntó Sam nerviosa

-¡Vamos Sam! Acabamos de llegar- dijo Amy en tono de reproche

Samantha frotó sus manos, asustada, esa sería su primera noche como licántropa y estaba aterrorizada

-Si, ya sé, pero…- suspiró- no nada olvídenlo

La rubia se encogió de hombros y entraron a las Tres Escobas

-¿Qué más Rosmerta?- saludó Amy confianzudamente a la dependiente

-Hola Amy- dijo está sonriente

Las demás chicas saludaron y se sentaron, pidiendo todas cerveza de mantequilla, menos Diane que pidió un café

-¿Y qué te va a dar Remus de cumpleaños?- preguntó Lily a Jo

Ésta sonrió

-No lo sé, me dijo que me sorprendería

-Y pensar que tú asegurabas que Remus sería novio de Am, y mira como están las cosas ahora- dijo Diane

La rubia se rió

-Tienes razón Ly

Jo se sonrojó

-Bueno… yo… eso ya no importa ¿no?

-Bueno ahora que has dejado el club de las solteras- dijo Amy- espero que nos dejes por tu excelentísimo novio

Jo le sonrió

-Claro que no lo haré

-Más te vale- dijo Lily tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

-¿Y tú cuando piensas dejar el club de las solteronas Ly?- preguntó Amy como quién pregunta la hora- ¿Cuándo te le declararás a Thom?

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿QUÉ? ¿Te gusta Thom, Diane?

-Gracias por ser tan informativa Am- dijo Diane con mala cara

Pero Amy no se avergonzó sino que soltó una sonora carcajada

-Ay Li, ¿En serio crees que Sam va a contarle algo a alguien?

-Bueno no, pero…

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Amy decididamente- pero volviendo al tema… ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

Diane se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, tal vez nunca

-Si te interesa mi opinión- dijo Sam- deberías hacerlo, no creo que Thom se burle de ti o te deje de hablar

-Pues no lo sé- dijo Diane- puede que no lo haga, pero las cosas obviamente no serán lo mismo

-Y hablando de lagartos…- dijo Amy- ¿A ti quién te gusta Sam?

La chica se puso rojísima y se atoró con su cerveza, mientras Lily y Jo le pegaban en la espalda, Diane le soplaba el oído insistiendo en que ese era un concejo de su abuela, y Amy murmuraba sorprendida "Wow, que forma de atorarse"

Al fin Sam dejó de toser y miró a las chicas

-¿Qué?- preguntó aún más roja- ¿Nunca habían visto a nadie atorarse?

-No como tú- contestó Amy con sinceridad y luego sonrió- Pero no importa cuantas veces te atores espectacularmente, no conseguirás distraerme ¿Quién te gusta Sam?

La chica miró desesperada a las otras tres, y luego de nuevo a Amy

-Sirius…

Amy sonrió triunfalmente, Lily se fue de para atrás y se pegó contra una pared, Jo abrió los ojos como paltos y se le derramó un poco de cerveza, y Diane abrió al boca y casi se le sale una baba, pero alcanzó a limpiársela.

-¿Black?- preguntó Lily

-Pues no hay más Sirius en Hogwarts- dijo Jo

Lily sonrió

-Bueno no tiene tan mal gusto, a mi me gustó Black en cuarto curso

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Diane exaltada- ¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos nosotras?

-Porque me avergonzaba- dijo Lily con sencillez- pero no estamos hablando de eso en este momento- miró a Sam- ¿Y por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes?

Sam la miró y levantó una ceja

-¿Lo dices en broma?

-No

-Lily, él es mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano, sé que no me puede ver como nada más, porque hace poco yo tampoco podía verlo como algo más que un amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jaque Mate- dijo Remus moviendo un caballo hacia el rey de Sirius

-No sé ni porque juego contigo- dijo este negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó Peter

-Eso creo- contestó Sirius

Remus sonrió

-No eres tan malo Sirius, solo eres algo impulsivo y el ajedrez es para pensar con detenimiento

-Si ya…- dijo Sirius con mala cara

-¿Qué piensas darle a Jo de cumpleaños Remus?- preguntó James

-Hoy… no puedo hacer nada- contestó este con una mueca de tristeza en la cara- Ya saben es… Luna llena, le prometí que mañana haríamos algo

James le sonrió

-Siempre pensé que estarías con Amy y no con Jo

-Pues a mi me parecer mil veces mejor Jo que Johnson- declaró Sirius

-Amy es solo una buena amiga- dijo Remus tranquilamente- no creo que entre ella y yo pueda pasar algo, somos demasiado diferentes

Peter los miraba sin decir nada, no quería admitir que le rompía el corazón ver a Remus con Joan, ella le gustaba desde 3° curso y nunca había sido capaz de decir nada, pues se sentía opacado por sus amigos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa Wormtail?- preguntó James

-Ehh nada- contestó el aludido- solo estaba pensando en Sam

Remus puso una cara aún más angustiada

-Odio ser licántropo- dijo botando el tablero de ajedrez al suelo

-¿Que horas son?- preguntó James mirando a Sirius

-Las 5:00 PM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cinco chicas caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade con los brazos repletos de cosas, Lily sonreí mientras tatareaba una canción, Diane pateaba una piedra, Jo hablaba con Sam y Amy se ponía un pasamontañas

-Am, quítate esa cosa- dijo Diane- te ves horrible

Ella se rió

-Siempre había querido uno

-Bueno ya hicimos compras y todo- dijo Lily- Creo que no queda más por hacer, ya son las seis ¿A qué horas pasan los carruajes?

-En media hora - informó Jo

Sam sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, miró al occidente y vio como el rojo sol empezaba a ocultarse, el miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, debía estar ya en Hogwarts

-Si no hay nada por hacer ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?- preguntó débilmente

Amy la miró sorprendida

-¿Realmente quieres volver a Hogwarts ya?

-No me siento bien- murmuró Sam

Diane se acercó

-Realmente no tienes buen aspecto

Y era verdad, Sam se veía pálida, tenía ojeras y las manos le temblaban, además de aquello había un pequeño detalle casi imperceptible, tenía el cabello más largo y se veía más "peluda"

-Mejor vámonos ya- dijo Lily preocupada- Mejor irnos caminando, los carruajes tardan demasiado

Diane y Amy tomaron a Sam por ambos brazos y se encaminaron a Hogwarts. Tras largos minutos de caminata llegaron a los Terrenos de Hogwarts, Jo consultó a su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las seis y veinte.

-¿Ya estas mejor Sam?- preguntó mirándola preocupada

A pesar de que le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y tenía ganas de llorar asintió con la cabeza

-Sí...

**Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window**

**_Sentado en una esquina en absoluta soledad  
absorto adentro de su alma  
viendo venir la noche desde la ventana_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore y la Señora Pomfrey se acababan de ir con Remus, James, Sirius y Peter les habían asegurado que llevarían a Sam a La Casa De Los Gritos apenas llegara de la salida a Hogsmeade, pero ya eran las 6:45 PM y Sam no llegaba a la Sala Común.

De un momento a oro entraron Lily y Jo con cara de angustia ambas

-Potter, Black, Pettigrew- dijo Lily asustada- los buscábamos

James sonrió

-Siempre estoy disponible para ti preciosa

Lily puso cara de asco

-No te busco para cumplir ninguna de tus cochinas ilusiones Potter, los buscábamos porque Sam se siente mal, no puede caminar más y está con Amy y Diane en los terrenos

Los tres chicos se miraron asustados y sin pronunciar otra palabra corrieron hacia los terrenos, al salir Sirius notó que el sol ya estaba casi totalmente escondido.

Cerca del Sauce Boxeador se hallaban Amy, Diane y Sam. Sirius se acercó y tomó a Sam, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió

-Ya estoy aquí Samuel

Al verla a los ojos, Sirius no pudo creer lo que le había dicho James hacia un tiempo, había intentado evitar el tema de Sam y él, siempre que James tocaba, pero simplemente no podía creer que a Sam le gustara él.

-Black…- Sam sonrió

Llegaron James y Peter corriendo y miraron a Amy y Diane.

-Mejor que se vallan ya- dijo James- nosotros nos encargamos de Sam

Las dos chicas miraron a Sam

-Mañana hablamos- susurró Amy, se lo pensó dos segundos y la abrazó, le sonrió y junto con Diane se fueron

A penas se fueron las dos Ravenclaw, James habló

-Peter y yo nos vamos ya a la Casa de los Gritos con Moony

Ambos se transformaron y partieron.

Sam cayó de rodillas y empezó a jadear

**It'll all collapse tonight, the full moon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding**

_**Todo se desplomará esta noche, la luna llena esta aquí de nuevo  
En la enfermedad y en la salud, entendiendo y así exigiendo**_

-SAM- dijo Sirius lanzándose sobre ella y tomándola en brazos. De los ojos de la chica empezaron a brotar lágrimas, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía intensamente, sentía que sus extremidades luchaban contra su voluntad para agrandarse.

-Sirius me duele- se quejó la chica

**It has no name, there's one for every season**

**Makes him (her) insane to know**

_**No tiene nombre, hay una por cada temporada**_

_**Le vuelve loco saberlo  
**_

Sirius sintió que su corazón se rompía al verle a Sam; su mejor amiga, su compañera de todo, la mujer que más le importaba, la familia que Sirius nunca tuvo; sufriendo de esa manera.

-Vámonos a la Casa de los Gritos

Ya era de noche y apenas una débil nube tapada la luna llena, Sirius se quitó su capa y con ella tapó a Sam. La nube empezó a irse y la luna Llena empezaba a aparecer en todo su esplendor, Sam cerró los ojos, recordaba cuanto disfrutaban su padre y ella viéndola en las noches, recordó también que le había pedido a Dumbledore que no dijera nada a sus padres de su licantropía hasta su primera transformación, y este había accedido.

**Running away from it all  
"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky  
**

_**Huyendo de todo  
"estaré a salvo en los maizales",  
él piensa, cazándose a si mismo,  
de nuevo el siente la luna alzarse en el cielo**_

La Luna ya se podía ver casi completa y Sirius pudo sentir el cuerpo de Sam estremeciéndose en sus brazos

-Aguanta solo un poco más- susurró estrechándola con fuerza.

**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding  
Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane again **

**_Encuentra un establo donde dormir,  
pero no puede esconderse más  
alguien en la puerta,  
entendiendo también exigiendo  
Esto puede estar mal,  
su amor no ha acabado  
le vuelve loco de nuevo_**

Sam se aferró a Sirius intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad seguir siendo humana lo cual le costaba de sobremanera, sentía la luz de la luna quemándole en la piel, todo era horrible, menos el estar en los brazos de Sirius, él era su consuelo en esos momentos.

Llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, Sirius abrió el pasadizo y ambos entraron al túnel, Sam pareció relajarse un poco durante el trayecto por el túnel, pero cuando entraron a la casa de nuevo empezó el sufrimiento de Sam. Como pudo Sirius la ayudó a entrar y se encontraron con James y Peter los cuales miraban a Remus impotentes mientras este convulsionaba.

-Dios mío… -susurró Sam débilmente al ver a Remus el cual empezó a transformarse en ese momento

**She should not lock the open door  
(Run away run away, run way)  
Full moon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore**

**_Ella no debería cerrar la puerta  
(escapar, escapar, escapar)  
La Luna Llena está en el cielo y  
él ya no es un hombre_**

El cuerpo de Remus se agrandó considerablemente, sus músculos se tensaron y su cara se alargó, su pelo creció y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, en su "boca", o mejor dicho, hocico, salieron montones de dientes largos, grandes y filosos.

**She sees the change in Him but can't  
(Run away run away, run away)   
See what became out of her man... Full moon**

**_Ella ve el cambio en el pero no puede  
(escapar, escapar, escapar)  
Distinguir que se torna fuera de su hombre... luna llena_**

Sam miró aterrada la transformación de Remus, sus ojos se aguaron aún más y empezó a llorar

-NO- gritó- NO QUIERO- sollozó- no quiero convertirme en eso- dijo al ver al lobo retorciéndose en el suelo mientras finalizaba su transformación

Los otros tres merodeadores la observaron con el corazón roto y con impotencia, ninguno podía ayudar a Sam, así que Sirius se limitó a ponerla en el suelo y besarle a frente

-Estaré contigo toda la noche Samuel- le susurró cariñosamente

-Sirius no quiero ser un monstruo- susurró débilmente Sam mientras la abandonaban su últimas fuerzas

-No eres un monstruo Sam- Sirius le acarició el cabello

-Eyy Romeo- dijo James- No es por interrumpir el momento romántico, pero tienes que ayudarnos con Remus

A pesar de que no era el momento Sirius y Sam se sonrojaron

-Ya voy Prongs- dijo Sirius, le sonrió por última vez a Sam y se transformó en perro. Corrió hacia Remus y junto con James intentaron frenarlo para que no atacara a Sam, pues ella aún no se había transformado.

Aquel era un momento tenso, cargado de tristezas y miedos. James estaba angustiado pensando en cómo sería la primera transformación de Sam, además seguía inseguro de la reacción de Sirius al enterarse de los sentimientos de Sam por él, pues su amigo había evitado el tema por días; Peter estaba muy asustado por la suerte de Sam, no sabía como actuar frente a dos licántropos; Sirius… Sirius no tenía cabeza, su mente estaba en blanco, estaba tan asustado e impactado que se le había olvidado pensar.

**Swimming across the bay,  
the night is gray, so calm today  
She doesn't wanna wait.  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."**

**_Nadando a través de la bahía,  
la noche está gris, tan calmada hoy  
ella no quiere esperar  
"Tenemos que terminar de hacer el amor esta noche..."_**

En ese momento las fuerzas de Sam se acabaron y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo lanzando aullidos. Sirius cerró los ojos para no ver y Peter se escondió tras James, quien la miraba aterrorizado. Mientras tanto Sam sentía desfallecer todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus extremidades se agrandaron dolorosamente.

**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
Thousands moon or more, he's been howling**

**Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending  
Mess on the floor again...**

_**En la niebla de la mañana el no puede luchar más**_

_**Miles de lunas o más, él ha estado gritando**_

_**Golpea la puerta, y grita que está próximo a terminar**_

_**Desastre en el piso de nuevo **_

Entonces empezó la transformación, El cuerpo de Sam se agrandó, su cabello se extendió por todo su cuerpo y le salieron dientes largos y filosos. Ahora Samantha Warren era una licántropa completa. **  
**

**She should not lock the open door  
(Run away run away, run way)  
Full moon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore**

**She sees the change in Him but can't  
(Run away run away, run away)   
See what became out of her man... Full moon**

**_Ella no debería cerrar la puerta  
(escapar, escapar, escapar)  
La Luna Llena está en el cielo y  
él ya no es un hombre_**

**_Ella ve el cambio en el pero no puede  
(escapar, escapar, escapar)  
Distinguir que se torna fuera de su hombre... luna llena_**

Remus la miró encismado por unos segundos, también lo hicieron Peter, James y Sirius sin saber como deberían reaccionar ambos lobos al encontrarse… Sam se acercó a Remus y lo olfateó, luego se separó lentamente y aulló con tal dolor que los merodeadores, incluso Remus como lobo, sintieron que se les partía el alma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y Anushka Karenina y Alanis Riddle se dirigían a Hogsmeade con una capa invisible. Al llegar al pueblo se dirigieron a una pequeña caverna cerca donde las esperaba Tom. Mientras caminaban oyeron un horrible aullido proveniente de la casa de los gritos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Anushka asustada

-Un licántropo- susurró Alanis, entonces se escuchó un segundo aullido- Dos licántropos

-¿Crees que sean los licántropos de Bella?

-Es lo más posible… si no lo son, significa que estamos rodeados da hombres lobo- dijo Alanis sin asustarse mucho

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la caverna donde Tom esperaba

-Buenas noches señoritas…- dijo la fría voz del futuro mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort


End file.
